Ties That Bind
by critterlady
Summary: New friends for the gang in L.A. Rated T for safety, some lang/violence - nothing major. The gang gets more involvement as the story progresses. 20 chapters total. The father in this story is for my daddy, former firefighter with Myrtle Beach Station #3 back in the early 70's. He was a huge fan so I thought I'd write him into a story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day as the Bailey family prepared to begin cleaning up the campsite. Everyone was sad because they knew going home meant admitting it was the end. Alan looked up from where he sat beside their dad, James. James lay quietly watching his two youngest as they got ready to leave. Dani had Dozer at heel but he was watching for his master and whining, he knew something was up. James reached out and stroked the dog that lay by his side. Smoky looked at him and gently laid a paw on his leg. Looking up, the dog whined a little, then licked his arm. The two men picked up a pair of harnesses and buckled them onto the dogs while Dani quickly did the same for two more dogs. When all four dogs were ready, Dani stood and looked at her watch. Grabbing a backpack, Dani slung it over her shoulders. She then grabbed a rope bag and slung it over one shoulder as well. Dani grabbed another pack and handed it to Alan. He took it and adjusted the fit before reaching out a hand to their father. James quietly stood and walked to the truck parked nearby. Reaching behind the seat, he picked up a small bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked to where the others waited and looked at their questioning eyes. With tears in her eyes, Dani watched her dad for a minute, then she began to follow him, jogging a little to catch up. She walked beside him quietly and studied him, noting how pale and dry his skin was and how it was no longer the beautiful copper color she remembered. When he turned to look at her, she couldn't help but notice the pain she saw in his eyes.

Alan watched the trio walk away, then made sure the truck was locked. He whistled for the dogs and began to follow. The group walked quietly for a few minutes before they finally reached the small stream. James looked at his oldest, then reached out and hugged him. Alan gently hugged his father, then reached for the backpack strapped over his shoulders. Pulling it off, he slowly handed it to his father. As the dogs began to bark excitedly, Alan turned around to head back to the campsite to clean up.

Alan went slowly back to the campsite and packed away all their gear. He took the map and placed it over the sun-visor, then headed into L.A. for his last interview. He been offered jobs at all 3 of the city's hospitals and had to interview today at Rampart General. He laughed to himself at the idea of him getting to pick which hospital he went to, knowing that while others looked at what the hospital offered them, he made his decisions differently. Going home to the small ranch he and his family had bought, Alan showered and dressed for his interview. Hating suits, Alan dressed in a pair of comfortable slacks and a deep blue shirt that made his blue eyes sparkle.

Alan drove to Rampart and went to the admissions desk to see where he might locate Dr. Kelly Brackett, head of the emergency department. The nurse smiled big and directed him towards another desk down the hall and a serious looking woman perched on a stool. She didn't notice him until he spoke and said "I have an interview today with a Dr. Brackett."

Dixie looked up into deep laughing blue eyes under soft brown hair. Smiling herself, she said "I'm Dixie McCall, head nurse. You must be the guy from South Carolina. Kel's in with a patient but you can wait in the staff lounge if you like. I was just headed that way myself for some fresh coffee."

Alan followed Dixie to the lounge where Joe Early was making notes on a chart. Alan thought to himself how friendly he looked and was pleased to hear the teasing between the two. Dixie grabbed her coffee and left while Alan poured a hot cup and sat down to enjoy it. Joe watched the young man for a minute, then decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Joe Early, you must be that burn specialist Kel's interviewing."

"Yeah that's me, but it's not just burns, I studied trauma as well and have lots of experience with treating both."

About that time the lounge door opened and Dr. Brackett walked in, followed by Dixie. He had a folder in his hands and stopped to lay it on the table before grabbing a cup of coffee himself. Dixie refilled her cup and joined them. Joe started to get up but Dr. Brackett laid a hand on his arm.

"Wait a minute Joe, you know I'd like to get your opinion too. Dr. Bailey, do you mind if Joe and Dixie stay? If we all might be working together then I'd like their input as well. Joe specialty is neuro and as head nurse, Dixie here has a unique viewpoint on things."

Alan smiled as he considered the fact the head of ER seemed to be friendly with his colleagues. "Not at all Dr. Brackett, but I do prefer to be called Alan."

"OK, Alan, let's get started while we have a few minutes. We've gotten word of a fire in the hills and we may not have much time before our usual smoke-eaters start coming in."

The small group sat and discussed Alan's training and experience. Everyone was a bit surprised to hear he had originally planned to be a firefighter when he grew up. They were more surprised when they heard about the accident that led to him becoming a doctor and why. Alan waited to see what reaction he got and wasn't surprised when all three remained quiet for a minute. Then the silence was broken when a nurse came in to tell them that county fire dispatch was sending out a second alarm to the brush fire near Rattlesnake Peak. Dixie turned the TV on to see if they could find any coverage on the fire. They were almost through with the interview when a nurse came in to let them know that they had injuries coming in from the brush fire and that a 3rd alarm had been called out for the brush fire. As they headed back towards the ER desk, Kel and Dixie began discussing any possible casualties and whether or not to call in additional staff. Alan picked up the papers Kel had been looking over and followed the three out.

Alan left Rampart to return to his family as the staff began to work. When he got back to the parking area, he was surprised to see it had turned into the command post for the brush fire. Since he wasn't from the area, Alan had no idea that the fire was near his family. Alan parked Dani's Scout and looked for the command post, deciding to offer his help when he told them about his family being in the area. To his relief, he was informed the fire was several miles away but that rangers were evacuating the area as a precaution. He offered his help to Chief McConnikee, knowing that if things got bad, having a doctor on hand could be a lifesaver.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, out near Rattlesnake Peak the rest of the Bailey family was enjoying their hike. Dani was thinking about Alan and his impressions of the staff at the other hospitals in the area. She hoped he would like Rampart and be offered a job. Maybe it was selfish of her but she liked the LA area and wanted to stay. It was her urging that led James to buy a small ranch in the area. The family had stopped for another rest when James noticed that Cat and Dozer had begun to search around for something. He walked around a few minutes, then spied something he hated, a huge header of thick dark smoke. Calling to Sean and Dani, he urged them to head for the river, away from the fire. Dani checked the map she carried and saw the river wound fairly close to the parking area where they were to meet Alan later. As they got ready to move out again, Dani noticed the dogs were even more restless. Cat and Dozer kept moving further up the trail, actually towards the fire. Knowing the two dogs would not do that without a good reason, Dani ordered all the dogs into a search pattern and noticed that Cat had not hesitated before heading south down the trail. She shouldered her pack and ran after them, hoping she had enough supplies for whatever she found. She came around a bend and saw Smoky licking a man laying at the bottom of a rock strewn hillside. Blaze had curled next to him and was whining slightly. She looked for Cat and Dozer and was surprised to see them further up the hill. Glancing down, she saw a 2" cut on the side of the man's head. She knelt down to check his pulse, knowing he was alive by how Smoky was behaving. When she picked up his wrist, he moaned and began to struggle. She put a hand on his shoulder to calm him and pulled out a penlight. As he regained consciousness, she thought she heard him say a name. She leaned closer to hear what he was mumbling.

"Kevin gotta find Kevin..."

"Who's Kevin?"

"Brother, he was at the top" the man struggled to say.

"OK, just stay put, you've got a nasty cut on the side of your head. Smoky will stay with you till my brother gets here, then we'll get you some help. Just don't move."

Dani pulled a blanket out of her backpack and covered the man before sending Blaze after her brother with a bloodied scrap of cloth tied to his harness, knowing it would bring her brother running. Then she studied the hillside, trying to locate the dogs but before she saw them, she was relieved to hear Cat's double bark meaning an injured person and not just a corpse. As quickly as she could she started up the hill.

When she reached Dozer, he led her to where Cat was curled against a boy and was licking his hand trying to get a response. He was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound as well. She also noticed his left arm was distended and suspected a radius and ulna fracture and he had an open wound on his left leg. But worse than that was the compound fracture of his left leg with severe bleeding. Down below, she heard Sean calling her.

"Dani..where are you?"

"Up here Sean, tend to that guy, I need to stay here with this boy. He's bad, see if you can raise anyone on the walkie."

James grabbed the walkie and watched as his son got to work checking out the semi-conscious man. "Mayday, mayday. Calling ranger station, can anyone hear me?"

"This is the ranger station, what's your mayday?"

"We found 2 injured hikers, trauma from an apparent fall. Victim 1 male semi-conscious with a 2" scalp lac, no info on victim 2 at this time, just know he's alive."

"Copy, what's your location?"

James looked at the map and gave the coordinates where they had camped that morning then told the ranger they had hiked about 3 miles SW, staying within 100 yards of the river.

James looked down at Sean who had been busy checking out the man. He was scribbling on paper and handed it to his dad.

"Ranger station, details on victim 1. Male late 20s about 180 lbs. Eyes P.E.A.R.L. BP 140/100, pulse 120 and rapid. Resp 20 and shallow, possible rib injury, he landed against a large boulder on the left side. Was semi-conscious when we found him with a 2" scalp lac on left. Keeps mumbling about checking on someone named Kevin, suspect it may be the second victim but I have no info on second victim at this time."

"10-4, will relay to fire personnel. Let me know when you have anything on 2nd victim. We have another ranger contacting fire command."

"Fire command, this is ranger relaying a mayday call".

"Go ahead ranger."

"We have a pair of hikers injured from an apparent fall. Retired fireman called it in. Sounds like they are about halfway between the bridge and our station, within 100 yards of the river."

"10-4, we have word of a family camping in that area, do you have a name?"

"10-4, informant's name is James Bailey."

"Copy ranger. Any details on the injured hikers? We have a doctor here, stand by while we get him."

The fireman manning the radio motioned to Chief McConnikee, "We might have found your missing campers. They found some hikers injured in an apparent fall, Ranger said he's got info on 1 victim but not the second."

McConnikee sent an aide to get Alan and had a space cleared near the radio for him.

"Doc, a James Bailey just radioed into the ranger station. Says he's got 2 hikers injured from that quake we felt. Told the ranger he was a retired fireman and his kids were medics. Is that your family?"

"Yeah, that's them. Ranger station, go ahead with victim info."

The ranger relayed the information they had received on the man to the fire dispatcher.

"Copy ranger. A rescue team is being assembled. Let me know when you have word on 2nd victim."

While the second ranger was talking to fire command, Dani was busy evaluating the boy. She sent Dozer down to her dad and hollered that she needed the med bag. Knowing it had to be serious, James sent Dozer running back up the hill and began looking for branches to form a splint for the man's broken leg. Dozer came running back quickly and Dani opened the bag, looking for her BP kit.

Dani quickly packed as much bandaging around the leg wound as possible and bound it as tight as she could. She took out a small notepad and began writing as she continued to examine him. Then she pulled a small bag out and shoved the paper in it before sending Dozer back to her dad. She then began to look for something to splint the boy's arm and leg with. James watched Dozer run down the hill and sit quietly waiting for him to take the note from him. James looked at the note and became very concerned for the boy on the hillside.

"Ranger base, do you read? I have info on the second victim."

"Go ahead, we will relay to fire command. A search team is being assembled and will be en route shortly."

"Victim 2 is male, about 12 or 13, about 100 lbs. Unconscious since found, not responsive to verbal, mildly responsive to pain. Marked deformity of lower left arm and compound fracture with severe blood loss on left leg. He has a 4" to 5" scalp lac over the left eye continuing around the temple. BP 80/60, pulse 130 and thready, resp 15 and shallow, multiple small cuts. We've bandaged the wounds and are splinting the arm and leg. Pupils are dilated but mildly responsive to light. Victim was found on his back and has not been moved, we have no way to provide spinal protection."

"Copy, stand by for response."

A few minutes earlier, back at fire command, Chief McConnikee was organizing the rescue party. "Hank, are all your men here? We've got a search and rescue we need guys for, we have a general area but this fire may turn that way so we need to move fast. We need paramedics to go out and they'll need helping bringing out the vics."

"Not sure Chief, I think Gage and DeSoto were working the aid tent."

"Round them up then. The good news is the wind has shifted away from the area of the injured hikers."

Just then the radio came to life again as the ranger relayed the information on the injured boy. When Alan heard the report, he knew he needed to go with the rescue team. Chief McConnikee didn't like it but he agreed. However, when he started to send someone to get gear for Alan, he was surprised to see him walk away to a battered Scout and pull out turnout gear. As Alan walked back to the group, Hank and his men gathered at the command post to get their instructions.

"Doc, you're going with Gage and DeSoto in the squad. Hank and his guys will follow you in the engine. There's a road that runs about a half mile from their probable location but you'll have to hike in from there. We'll divert a chopper to here to transport to Rampart, the woods are too thick to get a chopper in there."

While the group at fire command prepared to leave, Dani was busy caring for the boy on the hillside miles away. She was just reaching over to check his pulse again when rocks came tumbling down the hillside, right towards the defenseless boy. Without even thinking, Dani threw herself in front of him and tried to protect him from the worst of the debris raining down. Suddenly she screamed as pain shot through her body as rocks continued to roll over them. She heard Sean calling her, she knew her brother and knew he would stay with his victim and do his job. Quickly she did her best to re-bandage the wound, fighting back tears from pain caused by the falling rocks. After seeing how much blood had already spilled, Dani was afraid that help would not arrive in time.

It seemed to take forever to follow the road close to where Alan hoped his family was located. Although he was worried about them, he was more worried about the injured boy. Once they stopped, he asked Mike to blow Big Red's air horn a couple times so his family would know they were close. Mike stayed with the vehicles to guide the team back to safety. Alan was glad he had thought to bring his walkie with him and he heard his dad's voice confirming they could hear the air horn. James told Alan he would send Blaze out to guide them in. As they headed down the hillside, James stopped several times and whistled, finally hearing an excited bark in return. Turning to follow Blaze, they quickly reached the rest of his family.

Alan and Johnny stopped to tend the boy while Roy continued down the hillside to the injured man. Hank stayed to help with the boy while Marco and Chet followed Roy. As Roy reached the man, he was glad to see he was awake although it was obvious he was in pain. As Roy prepared him for transport, Chet and Marco got the stokes ready. Finally the man was loaded into the stokes and the group headed back up the hillside. As they reached the spot where Alan worked on the boy, they sat down the stokes to help load the boy. The man looked over at him and then at the men, grabbing Roy's hand. "Do whatever you gotta to save him, he's my little brother, I'm all he's got left, please."

Once the boy was loaded into a stokes as well, the rescue party prepared to move out. Sean stopped when he saw Dani made no move to get up. "Alan, Dani's hurt."

Alan was torn between helping his sister and the boy. Johnny looked over at Dani and offered to tend her while Alan and Roy got the two injured hikers to safety. As he knelt down beside her, he noticed that James left with Alan while Sean stayed with him and Dani.

"OK, so where does it hurt?"

"Pretty sure my arm is busted, hurts like hell. Not sure about my leg, but it's not going to hold my weight well even if it's not."

Johnny checked Dani's left arm and confirmed it was broken before applying a splint. As he was splinting her arm, Sean had cut her pants leg to reveal a nasty gash and bruising on the shin. He applied bandages to control the bleeding, then began to check for further injuries as Johnny spoke to Alan over the walkie. Johnny had started to grab a dose of morphine for pain but Sean stopped him. "No, just 5 mg meperidine for now, MS can kill her. She got some cuts across her back too we'll need to bandage. Alan won't let her have more than that for now." Johnny listened as Alan gave orders for an IV of D5W and 5 mg meperidine for Dani. Sean pulled his shirt off and handed it to Dani before he started to cut her shirt down the back. Dani wrapped it around her shoulders once Sean had the worst places covered. Sean easily picked Dani up and began to walk up the hillside towards the waiting trucks. Johnny grabbed the rest of the gear and led the way as Cat and Dozer followed.

When they finally reached Big Red, Johnny was not surprised to see that Roy had taken the injured people in on the squad. Hank held open the door and motioned for Sean to put his sister into his seat. He then climbed into the jump seat behind Mike as Sean settled himself behind Dani, with Johnny seated across from him. He whistled quickly and both dogs jumped up onto the back of Red, settling themselves across the hose bed. When they returned to the command post, no ambulances were available for transport. Johnny offered to transport Dani in the squad when Sean started to move her into the Scout. Sean settled Dani into the squad and they headed off for Rampart while James got the dogs loaded into the Scout before he followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they reached Rampart, Johnny headed in to get a gurney for Dani but stopped when he saw that Sean was carrying her in. He gave Dixie her info and showed Sean to Treatment 3 where Dr. Morton met them. Johnny left the treatment room in search of Roy as Morton began to examine Dani. Morton tried to get Sean to leave until Dani threatened to leave. "No offense doc, but I'm not thinking real clearly here and you don't know my history. Sean can make sure you know what you need to, plus he can tell ya if there's anything wrong I haven't noticed, an advantage to being twins."

Morton stitched up her leg and a couple of places on her back, then sent her off to x-ray. Once she was back in the room, he looked over the x-rays and confirmed that both the radius and ulna in her left arm were broken. Morton prepared to give her a 25 mg dose of meperidine prior to setting the broken arm but Sean stopped him. "No more than 15 mg doc, trust me, you don't want her pissed off at you. I'll handle her arm, you just get the bones placed."

Sean reached out with both hands and took hold of Dani's arm. Morton looked up at Dani and seeing her nod, he began to manipulate the bones as Sean pulled them apart. Once he felt the bones slide into place, he nodded to Sean who gently released Dani's arm. Morton then applied a cast and they sat to wait for the plaster to harden. Morton asked how she was able to tolerate the pain so well and Sean explained that they were both able to block out some pain as needed, and had on many occasions.

"Doc, we follow a lot of traditional beliefs and one part is meditation that allowed warriors to ignore wounds and pain. Dani just needed enough meds to knock the pain down to a level she could block. This is nothing compared to some things she's been through."

"No worse than you Sean, think Dad's here yet? This is the closest hospital to home so they'll need our records. Besides, I think this is the place Alan will chose, it feels right."

Dixie came in with Dani's discharge instructions in time to hear the last part of Dani's statement. She looked at the young lady seated in front of her and wondered if she was really related to the young doctor she'd met earlier that day. Her thoughts were confirmed when Sean asked about Alan and explained he had come in from the brush fire with an injured boy. "So you are related to him, I wondered, I mean neither of you look anything like him."

As Dixie escorted them out to the lobby, she realized the ER had once again gotten quiet. She decided to take them to the lounge for coffee while they waited for Alan and their father. Sean explained that Alan had been adopted by their parents several years before the two of them were born. "Alan's dad was a firefighter who worked with our dad, they went to the academy together and ended up at the same station. When Alan was about 3, his dad died from severe smoke inhalation and his mom died from injuries after their apartment building caught fire one night. He had no idea where Alan was until our mom came walking up with him in her arms. She was a nurse and they called her from the ER when Alan was brought in, my parents were listed as contacts for the family. My folks adopted Alan in accordance with the wishes of his parents. It was a few years later when we were born but Alan wasn't jealous a bit."

Just then the lounge door opened and Carol came in followed by James. He smiled at his children and introduced himself to Dixie. She poured him a cup of coffee and offered to check on Alan while they waited. Before she returned, the door opened again and Johnny came in followed by Roy.

"Hey, glad to see you're up. You know that kid was lucky you were there. I guess they're releasing you then?"

"Yeah, Sean is used to taking care of me and what he can't handle Alan can. Besides, this is nothing, stitches will be out in a week or so. It'll just delay starting work a bit for me but Sean starts next week."

"Oh what kind of work you do?"

"Well, except for Alan, we're all firefighters but Dad's retired now. Alan ended up becoming a doc after he almost lost his left leg in a bus wreck, that's why he limps. But it's only real noticeable when he gets tired, most the time you can't tell, until you see his scars."

"You're a firefighter? Where ya from, I mean I haven't heard of any women in the academy here?"

Sean spoke up, "We're from Myrtle Beach SC, Dani and I started as junior firefighters when we were 16. Several other kids we trained with are full firefighters now as well. Growing up around the station made it easier for Dani to be accepted and I provided backup when she had to convince guys our age she could do the job. I think people miss her more than they miss me back home."

Before Johnny left, word came over the HT that the brush fire was knocked down and station 51 was released to quarters. Alan finished helping on the surgery for the boy and came to take his family home. As they started to leave, James stopped Roy and extended an invitation for everyone at 51s to come to their place on Saturday for a cookout. He also said he'd see to it that lunch was provided for the shift that was working that day. He handed Roy a paper with their phone number and asked him to pass the message on to Capt Stanley. Finally, the Bailey family left Rampart and headed home. Once they arrived at the ranch, Dani opened her door and whistled. Alan wasn't surprised to see her horse, Shadow, jump the fence to come running up to her. He started to grab her crutches but stopped when he saw her grab Shadow's mane and pull herself out. She leaned on him, then tapped his foreleg gently. Alan was surprised to see Shadow kneel down and he watched as Dani climbed on his back. "Don't worry Alan, Shadow knows to take it easy when he has to kneel for someone. I'm going to check on Star, she's gonna drop any day now."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Saturday rolled around and the family was happy to hear that both "A" and "B" shifts were dropping by for the cookout. James had prepared several large containers of BBQ and had dropped them off at the station earlier that morning. All the men had to do was heat it up and enjoy. As guests started to arrive, Dani rode around the yard seated on Shadow's back, guiding their guests around to the party in back. Johnny finally arrived, followed by Roy and his family. Jenny and Johnny were both excited to see Shadow and Dani offered to show them the barn and the other horses. Roy shook his head as Joanne smiled, knowing that Johnny would look out for Jenny. Roy watched them as the horse slowly walked towards a large barn. He wondered if they'd let Johnny spend much time out here with the horses. Then he turned around and followed Alan up the porch. He was met at the door by James and shown through the house to a large deck on the back of the house. As he got settled, he heard more cars and Sean went off to see who else had arrived, carrying a couple of signs with him. He came back followed by Capt Stanley and his family, along with Mike Stoker and his wife.

"Got the last sign up Dad, everyone should start coming straight back here now. Just gotta put up the ones inside."

Capt Stanley watched as Sean fixed a sign beside the door and laughed. "You really have done this before. Even down to directions to the bathrooms."

James smiled, he liked this captain. He hoped his kids could work with someone this nice, that was part of the reason for inviting the brass for a demo of the dogs. He knew the dogs could help here too but he was more interested in finding someone who would care about the kids and look after them at work when he was gone. He also hoped to have enough time to find his wife's missing family. He settled back to greet their guests as they arrived while Sean and Alan started the grill. He heard more greetings and was glad to see the other men had arrived. Now he just wondered when Dani would return with the other young man. He saw Capt Stanley looking around and figured he was also looking for the missing man.

"Capt Stanley, does your man like horses?"

"John loves horses, and please, call me Hank. If we're gonna be friends then it should be first names."

"Well then I have an idea where Dani has taken him, if you'd like to join me, we can rescue him before he gets exhausted. Any of the rest that want to come are welcome to join us as well, she's probably still in the barn."

Mike heard the two mention horses and came over in time to hear the offer. "I'd love to come as well, I like horses but seldom get to ride."

"You let Dani hear that and she'll have you out here helping her with the horses. With her hurt, she can't exercise them all."

James led the two men to a large barn, Sure enough, he could see Shadow standing patiently inside. Shadow whickered softly and walked over to James to get his ears scratched. Seeing new people he reached out to Mike, then gave him a gentle nudge. Mike laughed and began to scratch his ears as well. The three men could hear voices further inside the stable and they saw Jenny standing outside a stall petting a small pony.

"I've had Star since she was a baby, had to bottle-feed her. Her mom was shot by a hunter who claimed he didn't know Ginger was a horse. Poor Star was only a week old when her mom was killed. That idiot claimed he couldn't tell the difference between a horse and a deer in a wide open field. Unfortunately, we couldn't prove any different but we were able to charge him with trespassing. It happens way to often in rural areas, hunters get mad they haven't got a deer and they shoot the first thing that moves. That's why I won't have guns in my house."

"But I thought you hunted."

"Sean and I only bow hunt. It takes a better hunter, plus you have to get closer to your prey to get a clean shot. So it's less likely you'll shoot something other than what you're hunting."

"Well Star's a pretty mare, I take it this isn't her first foal?"

"Nope, it'll be her second. She's 5 now, I waited till she was 3 to breed or rather Thunder decided she was ready. He's the sire this time as well. I got a filly that time, pretty little buckskin just like her momma, sold her before we moved. I'll be happy with whatever I get."

"Dani are you boring our guest?"

"Oh hi Dad, nah Johnny said he loves horses so I figured he might enjoy coming down here with me to check on Star. Shouldn't be but a couple more days and we'll have a new baby around here."

"Star had no problems last time and shouldn't this time, she's a lot bigger though. Now you need to take our guest back up to the house. I'll leave the stall door open for Shadow or did you teach him to work the gate yet?"

"Shadow can work the gate just fine, besides he jumped the fence when I whistled so I'll just send him back to the pasture that way."

Mike and Hank watched as the horse walked up to Dani and knelt down. Dani climbed on then Shadow stood back up. Seeing the look on Jenny's face, Dani had Johnny lift her up and place her on Shadow as well. Shadow walked towards the house very carefully with the four men following.

As the men walked up they saw Shadow kneel so Dani could climb off after Roy had retrieved his daughter. Dani whistled and Shadow ran and jumped the fence and started grazing. Dani and Johnny found seats on the deck and sat back to relax. James could see Dani was tense but it was just wanting the demonstration to go well and hoping that maybe these men wouldn't judge her. James noticed that Sean had the scrapbooks spread out. He noticed that the brass had arrived with their families and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. He found an empty seat and settled back to enjoy himself. He missed his friends from back home but realized he and his family had already begun to make new friends here. When he noticed it was getting close to 4pm, he went inside and got the dog's harness and took them to Dani so she could get them ready. He motioned to Sean once he saw Dani had started getting the dogs ready.

Sean walked over to the edge of the deck. "Can I have everyone's attention? OK, this isn't just a chance for my family to make friends, the other reason we're here is to demonstrate some of the abilities of the dogs Dani has trained for rescue work. All 4 dogs have some of the same training but each dog has strengths that led Dani to give them additional training. Now these dogs are Catahoula or Catahoula mixes. You probably have no idea what that is, but to make it short, these dogs were bred for herding so they're great for crowd control. Police dogs have been trained to do this and fire dogs can be trained as well. We also asked for a few people to bring something from home so it would smell like them. Now we are going to have the dogs point out those people after smelling the item they brought. Now we don't know which person brought which item, only Battalion Chief McConnikee knows that. But I guarantee the dogs can pick out each person correctly. Dani will send each dog after a different person. You can see that Dani did nothing after she gave them that single command."

Chief McConnikee brought out a box of items which Dani showed to a dog, who then took the item to the proper owner. When every item had been properly returned, James could see that at least some of the brass were impressed. As the cookout was winding down, Sean spent his time discussing rescue dogs with the invited brass. James stayed busy with the men from 51 while Dani just sat and watched the children playing. Alan sat and watched his sister and saw that she spent a lot of time with the dark-haired John Gage and he hoped that maybe she had found a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week followed the pattern of work for station 51 while Alan began working at Rampart. Johnny frequently came out to the ranch to ride, gladly volunteering to help Dani exercise the horses. On the weekend, he was joined by Roy and his family as the kids were given riding lessons. Sean and Dani continued to work around the ranch while spending time with their dad. About two weeks after meeting the crew, Dani went to Rampart to get her wrist checked over and have her stitches removed. As she was walking towards the ER, she saw Roy and Johnny bringing in a patient and thought it was unusual for both to ride in when the patient didn't appear to be seriously injured. However, when she saw Johnny being helped into a wheelchair, she understood that he was there as a patient.

She followed them into the waiting area and sat quietly, knowing that Alan would take out her stitches once he had a chance. If he hadn't fussed about it so much, she would have just removed them at home and been done with it. However, once Alan pointed out that she would need to follow strict orders here or risk not being able to work, she relented and agreed to come in to have her stitches removed. She had only been waiting a few minutes when she saw Chet come through the doors.

"Hey Chet, what happened to Johnny? I saw a nurse take him into Treatment 4 in a wheelchair."

"We were at a MVA for a car over a cliff. Johnny was getting the driver out and it started sliding before he got out all the way. He got his leg cut some and he said it twisted his knee up as it fell but at least he was out."

"Man, that sucks, that's one thing we never had to worry about back home much anyways. We had cars go over the side in the waterway but that's it. Course, then we usually ended up in the water cause it's straight down."

"Yeah, well Cap already called in a replacement for Johnny. I brought the squad in so Roy has a way back to the station. Joanne'll probably come pick Johnny up as usual. Well, looks like Roy's ready to go, gotta run."

Dani headed off to see Johnny when she saw her brother enter the room. She knew it was unlikely either of them would chase her out. Besides, Alan could remove her stitches at the same time or he could just watch as she did it herself.

"Hey Johnny, heard about the accident, want some company?"

"Yeah why not, you here visiting your brother?"

"Actually I'm here to get my stitches out since Alan insisted I have it done here. But he didn't say who I had to let do it and I can reach the ones on my leg myself." Dani sat down on a stool and reached for a pair of suture scissors before Alan stopped her. "Nope, I'll take them all out, we can do it while Johnny goes to get his knee x-rayed, I want to make sure of the damage before I wrap it."

Johnny was taken to have his x-rays made while Dani pulled her shirt off so her brother could remove the stitches in her back. She noticed the nurse was surprised when she didn't cover herself but decided it didn't matter since she knew her brother had seen a lot more than her bare back over the last few years. Besides, she had gotten into the habit of wearing a bikini top after she was injured at work once and the guys had gotten embarrassed that her shirt was cut off. Once the stitches were removed, Dani sat while he removed the stitches in her leg as well. Just as he was finishing, Johnny was returned to the room along with his x-rays.

"Well, nothing broken, just twisted it badly. Let me get your leg stitched up and then wrap your knee. Do you have someone you can call for a ride to take you home?"

"Yeah, Roy wants me to call Jo but I know the kids are sick. I'll just get a cab home, I'll be fine once I'm on crutches."

"I could give you a ride Johnny, besides, I owe you for helping me out there in the woods."

"Well, alright then, soon as your brother is done with me, I'll call the station and let Cap know and then I'll call Jo and let her know I have a ride home."

By then Alan was almost finished wrapping Johnny's knee. Dani decided to go to the lounge while Johnny waited for his paperwork. When he came into the lounge on his crutches, followed by Alan, she had a cup of coffee ready for each of them. She let Johnny know she was going to get her Scout while he made his phone calls. When she pulled up at the entrance, she was glad to see that Johnny was waiting and ready to leave.

Dani saw how much difficulty Johnny was having with the crutches. She knew from personal experience just how aggravating it was to be on crutches and need to climb stairs. Although she knew Johnny lived in an apartment building, she hoped it either had an elevator or he was on the ground floor. She followed the directions to Johnny's place and was dismayed to find out he lived on the third floor and would have to climb all those steps. She followed him as he struggled up the steps and into his apartment. Hating to see him in pain, she argued with him for several minutes before he finally gave in and agreed to stay with her family, at least for a few days. She waited in the living room while Johnny got some clothes together, then she grabbed the bag as he locked his door. On their way back out to her Scout, Johnny stopped to chat with his landlady and let her know he wouldn't be home for a few days.

After stopping by the grocery store, she pulled in at Station 51 so Johnny could pick up some things out of his locker. He had told her that no one answered when he tried to call from Rampart and when they arrived, both the squad and engine were gone. Dani decided to leave a message for Capt Stanley on the chalkboard and also called her dad to make sure that a spare bedroom was made up and ready when she got back to the ranch with Johnny. She told James they'd stopped by the station and she left a message for Capt Stanley to call them so her dad could let him know where Johnny was staying. Finally, several hours after she left, Dani returned to the ranch with her unintended guest.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dani returned with Johnny, James told her that Capt Stanley had just called to check on Johnny and to let them know that Roy had told Joanne about Johnny and that he was fine. Johnny enjoyed supper with the family before everyone cleaned up for bed. Shortly before heading to bed, Johnny could hear what sounded like a fight between Alan and Dani. Sean listened for a minute, then hurried up the steps. A couple of minutes later, Dani rushed past Johnny and out into the backyard. Sean came down the steps himself a couple of minutes later.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Alan just gets to her sometimes. Dani still blames herself that Mom didn't make it, she thinks she didn't do enough. Mom took Dani and three other girls out hiking and was bitten by a snake, don't know if it was a copperhead or water moccasin, in the end, it didn't matter. I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with this, nobody can change what's past. I'll see you in the morning."

Johnny hoped that maybe Dani would come in and he could talk to her. He fell asleep on the couch but was awakened later by noise in the kitchen. He got up and found Dani in the kitchen making tea. She looked up when he entered and took down a second cup.

"Want some tea, looks like I'm not sleeping tonight. Star's really restless and I think she'll foal tonight. Can you open that closet behind you and get me a few of those towels? If she does foal I want to be ready to help if she needs it."

"Yeah, sure, care if I keep you company?"

"I don't care but if she doesn't foal I don't want to hear you complain tomorrow. There's sleeping bags on the bottom shelf, just grab two, then we'll go out after we finish the tea."

After they finished the tea, Dani grabbed the sleeping bags and towels and led the way back out to the stable. She showed Johnny to the stall next to Star which only had a half wall between them. She explained that they had converted the original stalls into box stalls but that they left this single stall between the two largest stalls in order to use them for breeding. She said that was also why they made the top half of the wall removable, to enable them to monitor birthing without disturbing the mare. She brought straw into the stall and spread it into two piles, then lay the sleeping bags on top.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, can't guarantee I'll answer but if it's too personal, I'll tell you that."

"I feel like I know you from somewhere and I was wondering if you've ever been to Myrtle Beach? Maybe I met you there sometime."

"Nope, never been there. I grew up in South Dakota until my parents died, then I came here to LA to live with my aunt Rose. Maybe we met out here before."

"Not possible, until we moved here, I'd never been west of Texas. You just seem so familiar, sometimes it feels almost like I'm looking in a mirror. How old were you when your parents died? I was 11 when Mom died."

"I was 7, well almost 8, when they died in a car wreck. I don't really know what happened, I can't remember much about the wreck itself."

"You were with them? That must have been rough."

"Like I said, I don't really remember it, the wreck is just fuzzy memories. The first clear memory is being at the clinic and finding out my parents were dead. Then I was sent to foster care until my aunt found out what happened. She was out of the country when they died so I spent about a year in a group home before she found out what had happened and came to get me. What happened with your mom?"

"She took me and a couple other girls hiking. We had stopped to relax by a creek on our way back and I heard Mom yell. I didn't see what kind of snake bit her and she didn't either, didn't matter anyways. She died because I couldn't get her to help in time."

"You don't know that, believe me, I know how hard it is to deal with a snakebite. I've been there myself."

"Yeah, did your victim die on you? Do you know how that feels, to do CPR on your own family until you're past the point of collapse because there's nobody around to help. To send all your friends off to try to find help because they're freaking out? To be alone and praying you're doing things right? Do you really know how that feels?"

"No, I don't. But I know how it feels to be scared you're gonna die. And yeah, my "victim" lived but my friends thought I was gonna die. I got bit by a rattlesnake out on a call, we had a car off the road. Roy had already left for the hospital with the accident victims when I got bit. I had to start an IV on myself and they took me to Rampart on back of the engine. I was unconscious by the time we arrived so I woke up there."

"Sorry, I didn't know. They didn't have paramedics when my mom got bit. But my parents had insisted we learn CPR and first aid. Mom used her shoelaces to make a tourniquet but it didn't help her. I made the other girls help me start carrying her back to the car, we were all just kids. When I saw she had stopped breathing I made the other girls lay her down. They started freaking out so I made them leave to get help. I don't know how long they were gone, I just did what we were taught. I knew I wasn't really big enough for it to be very effective CPR but I tried. It was my dad's station, B shift, that got the call. Owens told my dad I was crying when they got there. I was so glad to see them, I thought they could save her, it was a relief to let them take over CPR. I remember the way B.J. looked at Owens and then he picked me up and took me to the engine. Dad told me later they did CPR the whole way in, but that the bite must have hit a vein. There was nothing they could do. The hospital was between where we were hiking and the station so they stayed at the hospital with me until my dad got there. Owens told my dad later I was hitting B.J. and screaming that they couldn't let her die, I don't remember that either. I do remember waking up at home and hearing B.J. downstairs, he'd come by to see if I was doing better and to tell me I did everything I could. What made it all so stupid is we were less than 10 mins from the hospital but it took the guys almost 20 mins to get there. Maybe if paramedics had existed then, it might have made a difference. I don't know but when I heard about the program I put my 2 cents in because I knew it could help at least some people, and it has."

Dani looked at Johnny, "Why did you become a fireman? I mean, for me, it was all I ever wanted to do. Mom was a nurse but I didn't want to follow her. I knew from the time I was real little that I was meant to be a fireman. Mom didn't like it but she knew it too, she encouraged me to spend time at Dad's station. During the summer, we spent time with the guys dad worked with. We learned knots and climbing and stuff like that, the guys taught us stuff on days off. Then someone decided to have a week-long summer program where the kids of firefighters could learn about the job. They brought out an old truck and every summer they taught all the kids things like knots and basic first aid. As kids got older, they kinda stopped coming so that group was smaller. But we started learning about handling hoses and hydrant work. It eventually developed into a junior fireman program. Most the teens ended up in the department, and most had fireman dads, although any kid was welcome to join. They even let us participate in training fires."

Johnny shifted around, "Well, I told you I lived with my aunt here in LA. My last year of high school, I worked for a small corner diner. I washed dishes and cleaned up around the place. I also did odd jobs for neighbors, most of them were older people. One day, one of the apartment buildings caught fire. I was helping one of the residents that day and when I realized the building was on fire, I started banging on doors to make sure people got out. I found Mrs. Brooks with her grand-kids but the fire had us trapped. The only thing I could think to do was get as far away from the fire but try to stay where I could see the fire trucks. Smoke started coming under the door so I moved everyone to the bedroom and shoved blankets under the door. Mrs. Brooks told me to open the window and I started helping her get her grand-kids together. She had one of them wave a blanket out the window so the fire department knew where we were. I heard one of the kids holler and looked to see someone grab him from outside so I figured it had to be the fire department. Mrs. Brooks was in a wheelchair so I picked her up and carried her over to the window. The fireman was gone when I got her there but I could see a snorkel with 4 of her grand-kids in it moving towards the ground. Finally it was coming back up and a fireman got out, then he got the other two kids in and tried to get me to climb in but I made them take Mrs. Brooks first. The first guy stayed with me but we could both hear the fire outside. I thought we were gonna die but he talked to me the whole time, telling me he wouldn't let me die there. Finally the snorkel was back up and he got us out of there. I had got burned a little trying to get to people to warn them, I remember seeing an apartment burning but I knew Mrs. Brooks couldn't get out by herself. I ended up at the hospital because of the smoke but while I was there it turned out a lot of the residents had told some of the firefighters about me warning them and well, they knew about me staying with Mrs. Brooks and her grand-kids. The fireman who stayed with me was named Adam Jones. He came to visit at the hospital and he had an application for the academy with him. He told me that most people wouldn't have run past the fire to get to someone they knew was trapped. He also told me that he thought I'd be a good firefighter and that it was hard work but it was worth it. I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to do with my life, I mean I ran track but that's hardly a life career. So I started watching out for the trucks, when I saw one I'd stop and watch them work. Some of the guys had gotten used to seeing me around and didn't mind if I got a little closer, they knew I had been encouraged to go to the academy. I was watching them at a fire one day when I got a bad feeling. I looked up and saw the smoke was rolling back inside, the guy on the engine saw me staring and he looked up, then he was hollering for everyone to get out. They had a flash-over and the guy on the engine swears he only looked because he saw me staring. I guess that guy told Adam what happened because Adam came to see me at home. I guess I let him talk me into going to the academy but once I got there I found I really loved it, it felt like the right place to be and I never regretted it. Adam died in a fire while I was still at the academy but I'll never forget him."


	7. Chapter 7

Dani sat quietly thinking about what Johnny had said. Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise from Star. Looking over, she saw Star had indeed finally gone into labor. She couldn't see the foal but was concerned when several minutes had passed and Star wasn't getting up. She went into the stall and saw the foal lying still and realized Star was still in labor.

"Johnny, I need the towels, the foal's not moving and I think it's twins."

Johnny carefully entered the stall and handed her a towel then began to help her rub the foal dry. A squeal of pain from Star had Dani running over to reassure her and the second foal was born. Dani took a towel and rubbed it dry, then looked over where Johnny was still rubbing the first foal.

"I'm gonna make a warm mash for her and bottles for them, she can't feed two alone. Just stay there, she won't hurt you, she's too tired to get up."

Dani went inside to fix the mash and bottles while Johnny continued to rub the foal. He noticed the other foal was moving around but not as vigorously as it should. He said a silent pray that both foals would survive. As Dani was returning to the stall, she heard a laugh from Johnny and looked in to see that the first foal was finally moving around. She put the mash where Star could easily reach it and handed a bottle to Johnny. Johnny began to feed the foal in his lap as Dani spread the sleeping bag over them. She grabbed the other bag and pulled the second foal into her lap and covered them, then began to feed the hungry baby. When daylight finally came, she was awoken by Sean calling her and Johnny. Without moving, she looked around and realized Johnny was also awake.

"In here Sean, Star foaled and we're both kinda busy."

Sean came in and was surprised to see both of them sitting in the stall with a foal in their lap. "Looks like you need a couple more bottles. I'll go tell Dad the good news."

Sean returned to the house and came back out a few minutes later with the rest of the family. As Johnny started to feed the baby another bottle, everyone could hear the sound of a vehicle. Sean looked out of the barn and saw that Mike had returned. He motioned him over to the stable excitedly.

"Hey c'mon, everyone's in here. Guess what we found out here this morning?"

"No idea but it must be good the way you're grinning."

"Sure is, Star foaled last night. Dani and Johnny stayed out here with her all night, she kept them busy."

Mike entered the stable and came over to where everyone else was gathered. Looking inside the stall, he was surprised to see that both Dani and Johnny were bottle-feeding a newborn foal. Mike looked at Johnny and was not surprised at the tender expression on his face. He knew Johnny had a soft spot for kids and animals, so it made sense he'd be gentle with baby animals. Watching him and Dani feed the babies, he was startled at how much the two looked like each other, especially right now.

"You two look more like twins than Dani and Sean." he blurted out.

Johnny looked up sharply, "What are you talking about Stoker?"

James studied the two, then nodded, "He's right, you look more like Dani's twin than Sean does. If Sean wasn't such a tank, you three could pass for triplets."

Dani studied the two beautiful little leopard appaloosa foals. "They were so weak when they were born that they haven't stood yet and I have no idea if they're colts or fillies. Mike, you ever get a chance to hold a newborn foal?"

"Me, no, never. I mean, it'd be cool but I've only handled adult horses."

Dani looked at Johnny and grinned. "Then how would you like to help these babies stand for the first time? Get in here and just do what I tell you. We'll do my baby first, it was second born but was stronger. I'll help you get it standing but I can't do it one handed."

"You sure? I mean, I don't want to hurt it, it's so tiny."

Johnny grinned, "You'll be fine Stoker, besides, you want kids some day and these babies are lots bigger than human babies."

Mike entered the stall, carefully to watch out for Star who was contentedly munching on some carrots Sean had brought her. She trusted Dani and knew if Dani was there her babies were safe so she made no move towards the man who entered the stall. Mike came to stand by Dani and followed her instructions about where to place his hands to steady the foal while Dani helped it stand. After it was standing Dani guided it to Star and helped it begin nursing.

"It's a girl, now let's see what Johnny's got. Mike just help Johnny the same way you helped me and then let Johnny guide the foal to Star to nurse."

Mike followed instructions and then moved out of the stall to give the family some room.

Johnny grinned, "Got a little colt here, so you got a matching set of twins for the two of you Dani."

Johnny stumbled and was surprised when everyone started laughing. He looked behind him and saw that Star was gently butting her head against him.

Dani laughed, "She likes you Johnny, I think she knows you saved her baby. Now, let's go inside and get some breakfast, I'm starved."


	8. Chapter 8

The happy group wandered back to the house to enjoy a late breakfast. After eating, James and Alan left to run errands while the rest of the group relaxed on the deck. Mike stayed for just a few minutes before leaving to go home but promised to return the next day. He told the group that the rest of the crew planned to stop by either later that day or the next to visit. When both Johnny and Dani fell asleep on the deck, Sean saw that Dani's Siamese, Beri, made herself at home with Johnny. He watched as Cat checked out first Dani and then Johnny before curling up between the two where she could watch them both sleep. He was puzzled by the strange behavior of Dani's devoted companions, knowing they never left her side when she was injured. He brought study manuals outside while Dani and Johnny slept. Both were still sleeping when James and Alan returned with groceries. They put everything away and began preparing lunch when they heard vehicles outside.

"Hey where is everybody?"

"Hey, come on around back, we're getting ready to have lunch."

Marco came around to the back of the house followed by Chet and Roy. Chet looked at Johnny sleeping on the deck. "Man, is that all he does, sleep?"

Sean smiled, "He and Dani were in the barn all night."

Chet reached out and shook Johnny. "Whatcha do Gage, make out with her?"

Johnny grumbled sleepily but before he could say anything, Chet found himself stumbling backwards and faced with a very angry woman. "He was helping me with something important last night. He has my gratitude for his help. Now leave him be or get lost!"

"Geez, guess the 'ole Gage charm works better when you're wounded." Chet smirked. "Marco and I brought your Rover out for ya." Not wanting to face Dani any longer, Chet turned around and began to walk back to Marco's car.

"Marco, we'll see ya later OK? Just let her cool down. And thanks for bringing my Rover out here."

"Yeah sure Johnny, no problem, I'll call ya later. I'm sorry, you know how Chet is, can't take him out in public without him saying something stupid half the time."

Marco turned around and followed Chet back to his car and left. Roy watched the small group, he could feel the tension. Roy thought she was a nice person and he didn't want to see her get hurt or have her hurt Johnny. In just the few days he had known the family, he had come to like all of them.

Dani left the table and went inside for a few minutes. Roy could hear her softly talking to herself and wondered what she was saying. He noticed that Johnny was watching her closely. He was curious when Dani looked at Johnny and said something to him in a language that Roy didn't understand but Johnny clearly did. He watched Johnny's face go from confused to surprised in a matter of minutes.

"Sorry, sometimes she slips into Lakota when she's upset. You might want to warn Chet that she never even considers dating someone she could work with. He really offended her with his remarks, she worked hard to prove herself and now she has to do it again. "

"I can understand that, we've had women trainees before. Some guys just don't believe a woman can do the job and they have to keep proving themselves capable of doing the job. So anything I can do to help?"

"Not with the foals Roy but Dani and I need to study. We are supposed to take some written tests on Monday to see how our training in Myrtle Beach compares to the training here. She had the same problem back home when we did written exams, her arm was busted but they let her answer orally. Do you think Dr. Brackett would allow that here?"

"Well, under the circumstances, he might, you can try calling him and asking. What about practicals?"

"Dani's will have to wait until her cast comes off."

While they enjoyed lunch, James sat and watched Johnny. He had seen that Johnny was respected by everyone he worked with and selfishly, he hoped that everyone here would at least be willing to give Dani a chance. He knew Sean would have no problems, the sad thing was that Dani was the better paramedic of the two. Eventually, the topic shifted to include Johnny's heritage since James was curious to learn how he was treated here and especially if he was looked down upon for being mixed blood.

"Johnny, can I ask you something personal, it's important for the kids?"

"Yeah, but I can't guarantee an answer."

"Does your being mixed blood cause you many problems? I know sometimes people can be very racist and hateful and I would like to know what my kids are getting into out here."

"Actually, it's not really an issue. I have had run-ins with racist people once or twice but where it counts, I'm judged strictly on the work I do. Yeah, people know I'm part Lakota but it doesn't matter to them one bit as long as I can do my job well."

"Good, maybe they will give my children a fair chance out here. I worry more about Dani than Sean, it will be harder for her since she is a woman."

"Yeah, there are a lot of men who don't think a woman can do our job. But at 51s, we've had women trainees before so it's different there. Maybe she could work out of 51s for training."

"Johnny, where exactly did you grow up?"

"Pine Ridge South Dakota, why?"

"My mother was from Browning Montana, she was full Blackfoot. But Linda's mom was full Oglala Lakota from the Pine Ridge reservation. She left the reservation at the start of World War I with her older brother. They had 2 younger sisters and a younger brother, she nicknamed him "squirrel" because he always chattered on about something. They both joined the Army, she became a nurse and he was part of a scout group when he was killed. Their father cast her out of the family and blamed her for his death. She was told never to return unless it was to bring her brother's body home but she couldn't, she doesn't even know where he was buried. Just that the guy who worked with him asked to see her in the hospital. When she visited him, he gave her his dog tags and said there wasn't enough of him left to bury but that he died to protect an important secret. Anyways, the kids and I have been trying to find a way to track the family from the reservation but there are a lot of people there who don't care for "our kind"."

"I wish I could help, but I'm not welcome so I never returned. But you'd need more than just a nickname to find the family anyways, especially if she was cast out, she'd be listed as dead on the rolls."

"Well, it was worth a thought, although in a way I'm glad they don't know about the twins. This way they get to live their own lives, not what someone else dictates."


	9. Chapter 9

The happy group wandered back to the house to enjoy a late breakfast. After eating, James and Alan left to run errands while the rest of the group relaxed on the deck. Mike stayed for just a few minutes before leaving to go home but promised to return the next day. He told the group that the rest of the crew planned to stop by either later that day or the next to visit. When both Johnny and Dani fell asleep on the deck, Sean saw that Dani's Siamese, Beri, made herself at home with Johnny. He watched as Cat checked out first Dani and then Johnny before curling up between the two where she could watch them both sleep. He was puzzled by the strange behavior of Dani's devoted companions, knowing they never left her side when she was injured. He brought study manuals outside while Dani and Johnny slept. Both were still sleeping when James and Alan returned with groceries. They put everything away and began preparing lunch when they heard vehicles outside.

"Hey where is everybody?"

"Hey, come on around back, we're getting ready to have lunch."

Marco came around to the back of the house followed by Chet and Roy. Chet looked at Johnny sleeping on the deck. "Man, is that all he does, sleep?"

Sean smiled, "He and Dani were in the barn all night."

Chet reached out and shook Johnny. "Whatcha do Gage, make out with her?"

Johnny grumbled sleepily but before he could say anything, Chet found himself stumbling backwards and faced with a very angry woman. "He was helping me with something important last night. He has my gratitude for his help. Now leave him be or get lost!"

"Geez, guess the 'ole Gage charm works better when you're wounded." Chet smirked. "Marco and I brought your Rover out for ya." Not wanting to face Dani any longer, Chet turned around and began to walk back to Marco's car.

"Marco, we'll see ya later OK? Just let her cool down. And thanks for bringing my Rover out here."

"Yeah sure Johnny, no problem, I'll call ya later. I'm sorry, you know how Chet is, can't take him out in public without him saying something stupid half the time."

Marco turned around and followed Chet back to his car and left. Roy watched the small group, he could feel the tension. Roy thought she was a nice person and he didn't want to see her get hurt or have her hurt Johnny. In just the few days he had known the family, he had come to like all of them.

Dani left the table and went inside for a few minutes. Roy could hear her softly talking to herself and wondered what she was saying. He noticed that Johnny was watching her closely. He was curious when Dani looked at Johnny and said something to him in a language that Roy didn't understand but Johnny clearly did. He watched Johnny's face go from confused to surprised in a matter of minutes.

"Sorry, sometimes she slips into Lakota when she's upset. You might want to warn Chet that she never even considers dating someone she could work with. He really offended her with his remarks, she worked hard to prove herself and now she has to do it again. "

After everyone finished eating, James and Alan left to get building supplies needed for final repairs around the house while Dani, Sean and Johnny left to get the remainder of the supplies, in addition to stopping and picking up the spare parts for the truck. Dani and Johnny returned first and Dani took the parts to a shed. Johnny followed her and watched as she added the parts to an engine before checking it over to make sure it would rotate properly. Dani led Johnny back to the house just in time to see Sean pull up, followed by the rest of 51s. Sean led everyone onto the deck where Chet tried to apologize for his words the day before.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, just teasing the pigeon a little. But Roy explained you don't date anyone you might work with so I'll leave you alone. But what did you do in the barn all night then?"

"Tell ya what Chet, you help Sean get drinks out here and Mike can help me and Johnny show all of you why we were in the barn all night. Sean, feeding time anyways."

Chet followed Sean in the kitchen where he fixed coffee and placed it and cups on a tray for Chet to carry outside. Everyone was surprised to see him carry two large bottles of milk out but their attention was drawn to Dani when she whistled.

"This is what Johnny helped with, they were born last night and if not for his help, I'd lost the little colt. He's been helping me feed them, Star doesn't have enough milk for both."

They watched as Sean took the milk bottles, complete with nipples to Dani and Johnny, who began to feed the hungry little foals.

Hank laughed, "They're adorable. Have they got names yet?"

Sean answered first, "No, family tradition is not to name them until they survive past the first full moon after birth. If you lose one, it more often occurs in the first couple weeks so we don't name them until after that. That's why we give them bottles as well, twins are rare in horses and for both to be leopards is a blessing."

Once the babies were full, Dani and Johnny came back on the deck and relaxed with the group. Dani told Sean that she had her spare engine rebuilt and would be ready to install it as soon as the spare tranny was finished. Dani watched the young foals sleep in the sun for a few minutes, then decided to take them back to the stable. Mike and Johnny offered to help and the three returned the small family to their stall. They walked back to the house and spent the next couple hours chatting with the men from 51s. Finally hearing another vehicle, Dani excused herself and went inside to see her brother and dad returning. When she saw James leaning on Alan, she hurried over and helped him get seated on the couch. She returned to the kitchen and prepared a snack and cold drink for James, then began gathering medications. Adding a wet washcloth to the tray, she returned to the couch and told Alan to go out and visit with their guests. Picking up the medicines, she waited for Alan to leave before holding them out for James to take. Knowing it was useless to argue, he took the medicines and laid his head back. Dani placed a blanket over him and then seated herself on the floor. She took her father's hand and began to chant softly while James slipped off to sleep.

After a while, the men from 51s began to leave, promising to come visit again soon. Johnny headed upstairs to get clean while Alan and Sean prepared supper, as the men sat down to eat, talk again revolved around medical topics.

"Hey, where's your dad and sister, they eat already?" Johnny asked.

"No, Dani's watching over dad, they're in the den. I guess today was too much for him, she won't let me take her place until I eat and she's sure his meds have kicked in. I don't know who this is harder on, him or her. I know it's not easy for me and we share a burden that Alan can't, as much as he would like to, he just doesn't have that gift."

Sean finished eating a small meal and went into the den followed by Alan. Alan returned and helped Dani into a chair. He poured a glass of juice and gave it to her, then began to fix her a plate. Johnny couldn't help but noticed how she looked exhausted and in pain, like she'd been fighting a fire for hours while injured.

"Thanks Alan, guess it's a good thing you can't help like Sean. Who'd take care of us if you did? I just want to eat, feed the babies and sleep. Can you fix the chair for me, I'm not leaving him tonight."

"Sure Dani, you need a hand out to the stable? You can't even walk straight right now."

Alan took out a plate of fry bread and a jar of honey and covered several pieces. "Here Dani, you need to eat at least 3 pieces before I let you up from there. Then I'll take you to the barn. Johnny, do you mind fixing the bottles for the foals, the formula is beside the sink."

"No problem, she OK? I mean I could probably feed them, if Star doesn't mind."

Dani smiled tiredly, "No, I'll be fine, just need some rest. Trust me, my brothers won't let me overdo it. Last time I tried to sneak it past them Alan sedated me to make sure I rested." Dani ate a little more, then pushed her plate away and stood. She took a couple steps and swayed, but Alan picked her up quickly. As he carried her out of the kitchen, Johnny followed.

Alan carried Dani to her room and laid her down. He pulled a blanket over her and gently brushed her hair back. "Just rest Sis, I'll be back in a few minutes, just gonna feed the babies for you." He looked at Johnny, "Can you sit with her, sometimes she has nightmares when she's exhausted like this. If she starts having a nightmare, don't wake her, just talk to her. We usually talk to her in Lakota and it calms her down, just reassure her that she everything's fine. If she starts talking about Dad, just tell her that Sean is watching over him now. I'll be back inside in a little bit."

Johnny sat watching Dani sleep for a few minutes. _"Man, what'd I get myself into now? I barely know them but I want to. There's something about her, just wish I knew what it was, why do I care so much?"_

Dani began to toss and cry, struggling with something. Johnny reached out and stroked her hair like Alan had and tried to reassure her. She began to struggle more and to moan before suddenly sitting up and crying. When Johnny reached out to calm her, she grabbed him and began crying. She was still holding him and crying when Alan came back into the room. He gently helped Johnny get loose and then he held Dani while she continued to cry. "It's my fault, Alan, my fault she's gone. Mom should be here with Dad, not me, I can't do this for him, I can't. I'm not strong enough."

"Calm down Dani, no one could help Mom, you know that, you were just a kid. You trust BJ would never lie to you, right? Well he told me you did everything you could and that he didn't think anyone could've saved her. Sweetie, the bite got her vein, nobody could do anything, it was her time. Please don't blame yourself, you were just a kid, remember, just a kid."

Feeling uncomfortable, Johnny left the room and returned to the den where Roy and Sean were talking. Getting restless, Johnny got up and walked outside. He was surprised to find it was dark now but he found it relaxing. Listening to Dani cry made him remember how he felt when his parents died. Not even Roy knew that he had been with his parents when they died in the wreck. He hated to feel helpless, ever since his parents died he did everything he could for himself, he swore then he'd never be helpless again. Unconsciously, he traced a scar that ran down his arm. Not even Roy knew it came from the wreck that killed his parents, everyone at work thought it came from the job. Not even Brackett or Dixie knew any different and he wasn't about to tell anyone the truth. It was his reminder that he couldn't get anyone to listen to him because he was a half-breed and because of that, his parents died. Hearing a noise behind his, he turned around and saw one of the dogs sitting there. The dog walked over and nudged him, when he sat down, she put her head in his lap and just sat with him. After a while, Johnny went back inside and headed for the guest room he was using. He stopped at Dani's room and watched as Cat climbed onto the bed and curled up.


	10. Chapter 10

When morning came, the men woke to the smell of breakfast. Dressing quickly, he went downstairs and found Dani and James had breakfast ready to put on the table. No one spoke for several minutes while they ate, then James decided it was too quiet.

"Alan starts work tonight at 7, he'll be filling in and helping out until they decide if they want him in the ER or upstairs. Sean, why don't you drive Dani's Scout? Dani, Alan and I will stay here to wait for the ponies. We've got the small barn set up for them and will get them settled in. And don't forget, the new kennel is ready also so you can go by the shelter. We got a call and the brass is interested in rescue dogs but said the county budget just won't cover it. I told the Chief how we set things up back home and he said he'd send a memo out to see how many firemen are interested in working with a dog."

"My goal right now is 6 dogs Dad. I'll be doing most the training by myself and that's all I can handle right now. Once they get some men willing to spend the time AND willing to listen to me, then maybe I'll work on more dogs. Sean can type up the qualifying info and I'll take it by HQ today so they can send it out to the stations. As long as everyone understands that I'm in charge of this project and agrees to follow my guidelines, it should work out great. Give me a half hour to feed the babies and I'll be ready to go."

Dani prepared the bottles and headed out to the stable to feed the foals. Johnny finished his breakfast and then went out after her. By the time Dani and Johnny came back inside, Sean was ready to go. When the small group arrived at Rampart, Dixie greeted all of them and directed the small group to the lounge where they found Dr. Brackett waiting for them. Dani and Sean made arrangements to do some pre-testing to see how their existing training compared to the paramedic training in LA County. Since another paramedic class was starting the following week, he asked Johnny to consider helping teach while he continued to heal. Dr. Brackett knew that Johnny's twisted knee would have him out for a couple of weeks but this way he could still work some. Since there would be other experienced paramedics doing re-certification, he felt that anything Johnny couldn't demonstrate, one of the others could. Since both were interested in maintaining certification, he was also willing to let them participate in the classroom portion but Dani would have to sit out the practicals until her broken arm was healed. Sean was cleared for his fire department testing as well but again, Dani would have to wait.

After leaving Rampart, the group stopped by HQ to drop off paperwork, including the requirements Dani set up for people interested in working with a rescue dog. When Dani was questioned as to why the program was to focus on people out because of medical reasons, Dani pointed out that it would allow them to remain involved with the department but would not require that an on-duty person be available to work with the dogs if they were needed. Once she had explained her reasons, and that she found it worked better if the dogs were not with a working fireman, her requirements were accepted and sent to be passed on to the various stations. A secretary was assigned to contact firemen who had been injured and could no longer work a regular station job to let them know about the program and requirements.

Dani asked Johnny to guide them to the animal shelter. After speaking to the staff about her program, she began to look over the dogs available. She found two possible candidates for rescue work that were ready to be adopted. She also found another dog she thought would work but it was not available for adoption because it had been injured. After speaking with the vet, she was able to get approval to adopt it also and arranged to have it taken to the vet who cared for her dogs. Sean helped her load the dogs she selected and they stopped by Johnny's apartment. When they returned home she set the two dogs up in the kennel and returned to the house to prepare supper. After supper, Alan left for his shift at Rampart, while the rest of the family sat down to watch a movie.

The next day, Dani was again up early to feed the foals and found Johnny waiting outside. "Kinda figured you still need some help with the little guy, that is, if you don't mind me helping."

"Not at all, c'mon, I was just on my way out to feed them. Dad's fixing breakfast, wanna join us? He likes having you around, says it reminds him of home."

"Well let's get them fed and then we'll eat. I really like your dad, he's a nice guy. And man, some of his stories."

"Yeah, I know, things are so much different now than when he started. Anyways, after we feed the babies, I gotta run to town for groceries, wanna go?"

"Sure, why not, give me something to do."

Dani and Johnny left to get the groceries and other supplies. When they got back, Roy had already arrived with his family. James had been chatting with JoAnne while the kids played in the creek. Once the groceries were put away, Dani joined the rest of the group on the deck. After lunch, Dani brought the foals into the yard while Johnny fixed the bottles. Both kids were fascinated by the little ones and wanted to help feed them but Star put a stop to that by moving between them. Although the kids were sad, but Dani explained that Star was just protective. She also told them how Johnny helped her save the little boy when he was born because he was too weak. Jennifer wanted to know their names so Sean explained that they didn't have names yet but would in a few days. As the afternoon wound down, Roy and JoAnne left with their kids and Johnny returned home as well. Finally Alan got home from his shift and the family sat down to enjoy supper. The next couple days were basically the same, with either work or jobs around the farm. Finally, it was time for the paramedic classes to start.


	11. Chapter 11

While Sean and Dani were in class, James spent his time visiting people in the hospital. Every day he'd visit every floor and visit with anyone who seemed to need cheering up. He especially loved visiting pediatrics and reading to the children. He even got permission for Smoky to come with him and help cheer up the children. When it was finally time to name the foals, he wasn't surprised when Dani didn't make a big deal out of it. She simply took pictures of the two and then labeled them. She filled out the registration paperwork and dropped it off to be mailed.

Sean was secretly pleased that the experienced men in their class with had accepted Dani so easily. He didn't know that word of what the two of them, especially Dani, had done for the injured hikers had gotten around. Even before meeting many of these men, she had earned their respect. Knowing Sean didn't want anyone thinking she wasn't capable, Dani made no attempt to socialize during class. During lunch, she was seated looking over the pictures when Johnny sat down with her, accompanied by Dave Bellingham.

"So, Dani, Sean tells me you named them last night and you brought pictures. I wanna show these guys how I spent some of my time."

"Sure Johnny, here. I named the girl "Storm Dancer", Dancer for short. The little boy is "Thunder Cloud", Cloud for short. They are both getting very feisty and stronger every day. And yesterday on the way home, we picked up that third dog from the vet, they had to spay her due to her injuries but that works out fine."

"So how is the dog training going?"

"Great, neither of the first two had any kind of prior training so I had to start with basic lessons. But now they are all at the same stage in training, ready to start learning crowd control. Since this is the last day I'll be here, it comes at a good time. Monday I'll be meeting eight men at the academy, all of them are out on partial disability but this may give them a chance to remain active with the department. I'll spend the rest of the week having all the men work with each dog. Once I see how they interact and how well the men are willing to take orders from me, then I'll decide who gets to finish the training. Chief McConnikee is meeting me to introduce me to the men and explain the program. I plan to be there early Monday so I can get the dogs settled. I'm taking Cat and Dozer as well to demonstrate some of the things we couldn't before."

"Like what?"

"Well, Cat and Dozer both will actually go into a fire. It's not something I trained them to do, they decided themselves once when Sean and I got trapped. But that kind of training is very hard and they are the only two who ever were willing to go into a fire. They can get into really small spaces and can at least let us know if the victim is still alive or if it's just recovery. I've trained about 20 dogs in the past 5 years, I actually trained Smoky and Blaze but all they really do is search work and crowd control."

Bellingham was amazed at the things he was hearing. "You mean these dogs willing go into a fire? Aren't you worried they'll get burned?"

"Well yeah but we made them some protective gear out of old turnouts. And both are short enough that we don't have to worry about smoke a lot. We even fixed a way to give them O² if necessary. You gotta understand, we bottle fed these two because Smoky got hurt when they were born. She couldn't feed them at all, she almost died actually, they ended up being her last litter, the only two that survived being born out of five. That's probably the only reason they do so much, because of love for us. We take them everywhere when we're working, we've even took them with us when doing jumps. Sean figured out how to make a harness we could use to attach them to our harness, and having them has gotten us out of messes that other people thought should have killed us."

"Well, I hope things work out for everyone. Now back to class for all of us."

The next morning at the hospital, Dr. Brackett informed the paramedic students that they had completed the classroom portion and that the trainees would be going to the fire academy on Monday. After spending a few hours helping with academy testing, the trainees would be assigned to stations for ride-alongs. Once class was over for the day, Sean was anxious to get home but he asked the paramedics they had met not to mention to Dani about going to the training center. He explained she sometimes got nervous doing demonstrations and he didn't want her to think about who was watching. Johnny had mentioned he would be spending the rest of his time on light duty at the academy working with fireman trainees. Cap had asked for Sean to be assigned to 51s for his ride-alongs since the station was already familiar with him.

Dani and Sean spent the weekend working with the new dogs on basic obedience. They had invited the crew from 51s over for a cookout and Dani had invited Bellingham as well. She was pleased when she heard that Sean would be with Roy for his ride-alongs and teased that they might not have enough room in the squad for three men, considering just how large her brother was. On Sunday, Sean helped Dani get all the gear for the dogs packed into her Scout. He was relieved to hear that James had insisted on going with her and he would be handling the dogs outside while Dani did the tower work. He watched as Dani carried both her gear and James out to the Scout. He knew she was excited about working a fire, even a practice fire, again with their dad. In a way, he envied her the day she would be spending with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone in the family was up early Monday. Sean left for 51 for his first shift while Alan headed off to Rampart for a day in the emergency room. Dani and James left to spend the morning at the academy after loading up Cat and Dozer. The other dogs would be meeting the new handlers the next day and the full training would begin. When the arrived at the academy, Dani was not surprised to see Johnny there in his Rover. He had been excited by the opportunity to see her dogs in action and had offered to help if he could. Dani was also pleased that approval had come down for her to do the tower work since the men here did not know how to cue the dogs. It had taken a phone call back home by her dad and a very long call out here before someone upstairs was convinced she knew what she was doing.

Before heading off to the tower, Dani put her turnout gear on knowing it made her less recognizable as a woman. Johnny would be working today with trainees on SCBA usage. Dani knew Johnny recognized her but never said a word as she took her place with the trainee group. He was just grateful to have another experienced person with him knowing that sometimes trainees panicked their first time in a smoke filled environment. He had spoken with James and the instructors and was pleasantly surprised when he was told that Dani was to be treated like any other experienced firefighter, even if her training had not come from this academy. James confided that a very long call from Myrtle Beach to LA County was the reason for this change in attitude towards Dani.

Once the training tower was lit, Johnny started taking trainees through the process of following a hose out of a fire. He saw Dani with a group and motioned them to begin following the hose. While the trainees were working their way out, Dani was explaining to Johnny how the dogs could lead someone out. She finally convinced him to have the hose pulled and that she would demonstrate how they could guide her back out. Johnny agreed but only because he knew that she had been given approval and he already knew the layout of the tower so he knew the way out. He spoke with James over the HT and had him send both dogs in. James kept the HT channel open and they could hear him order the dogs to "locate". After just a couple minutes, he was only slightly surprised when he felt something bump his leg. Looking down, he realized he couldn't tell the dogs apart but he could see both. He watched as Dani bent down slightly and trailed her hand in front of her. He followed as first one dog, then the other would bump Dani's hand guiding her towards the stairs. Once they reached the stairs, both dogs stayed beside her as she went down them, then out the door. Once they had exited the tower, he saw the shock on the faces of the gathered firemen when she pulled off her mask and helmet. Clearly, only the brass had known that a woman was in the building. Johnny filled bowls with water for the dogs while James and Dani released them from their coats. He led the next group of trainees back into the tower while James and Dani continued to discuss rescue dogs with the gathered battalion chiefs and Chief Houts. Around 1500, he noticed that Dani and James were leaving for the day. Since he was on light duty, he also had a short day scheduled and got ready to leave himself.

Johnny stopped by the store before heading home and picked up some groceries. As he came out, he noticed Dani's Scout parked across the street and decided to walk over to chat. He was almost across when a man came running out of the building only to be shot by someone inside. Ducking down, Johnny could see an armed man at the door. Looking behind him, Johnny could see a woman start out of the grocery store with a little girl. Johnny ran towards the pair, snatched the little girl up and grabbed the woman's arm, pulling them both back inside. As the woman started screaming, Johnny saw the manager run towards him.

"Keep everybody inside, there's an armed man in the building across the street. Call for the cops and tell them you need a squad as well. They already shot one man, I'm gonna try and get him to safety."

Before the manager could answer, Johnny was back out the door and down beside a car. He could see the man lying in the road, bleeding heavily. Johnny started moving down the row of cars but stopped when he saw Cat and Dozer jump out of Dani's Scout. The dogs ran towards the man down and began to sniff around. Johnny yelled for Cat, hoping to get her attention.

"Cat, bring him here girl, c'mon girl, bring him here."

Cat looked at Johnny, then at the bleeding man. She grabbed his shirt and began to pull him slowly towards Johnny. She stopped and barked at Dozer, then he also began to help her drag the man closer. Praying the gunman wouldn't open fire, Johnny risked peeking out from behind the car to grab the man. Dragging him behind the car, he could hear sirens in the distance. Hearing something behind him, Johnny looked towards the corner market where the manager was on the ground near the door.

"Can you get him in here? We got everybody out of here through the alley. I told them to send the paramedics in the alley so they can get in here. We got a cop coming in here too."

Johnny could hear noises coming from the market now and was relieved when he saw Vince moving the manager away from the door.

"Whatcha got Johnny?"

"No idea, I was getting ready to go over to see a friend parked there at the pharmacy. Before I got started across the street, this guy came running out and some guy came to the door and shot him. I got back inside the market and had the manager call you guys. No idea how many people are still in there. I know at least two customers are still in there because these are their dogs here."

Vince turned his head as more noises could be heard behind him. Johnny was relieved when he saw Roy, he hadn't known who was coming to help. He flinched a little when he saw Sean come up behind Roy with Dwyer right behind him.

"Johnny, you OK?"

"Fine Roy, this guy not so good, we gotta get him in there, prop the door open somehow but stay back."

"Let me, lifting is what I do best." Johnny watched Sean crawl out the door and grab the wounded man with one hand and pull him inside the store. Once he was clear of the door, Johnny ducked inside as well. As Johnny watched his partner and Dwyer work on the man, he saw Sean was looking out the door and watching Vince. He listened to Vince calling for more backup and he feared for his friends.

Vince looked at the small group. "There's been a lot of small pharmacies getting robbed lately, they're taking the drugs and cash but they've never hurt anyone before or taken hostages. I've requested another squad on standby. We're setting up a perimeter and now we just wait for the hostage team. How's that guy doing, he conscious?"

"Not really, not enough to tell us anything. As soon as the ambulance arrives, he's off to Rampart. Dwyer'll go with him, Sean can stay with me and Johnny can handle the phone if we need help."

As Roy was talking to Vince, they heard the ambulance crew coming in from the back of the store. The wounded man was loaded and off to Rampart as the rest of the men sat to wait. There was a whistle from outside and suddenly Dozer was out the door and running across the street. He sat in the middle of the road and waited, until the door opened and a little girl came stumbling out. Dozer ran over and jumped around like he was playing with her. Johnny started to get up but Sean stopped him.

"Easy, let Dozer bring her here. They don't want to hurt her or they wouldn't have let her go but if anyone else goes out, they might open fire."

Vince quickly warned other officers to hold their positions, that the dog was guiding the little girl towards the paramedics hiding in safety. As Dozer brought the little girl to the door, Vince snatched her up and brought her inside quickly.

"You OK honey? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No the man told me to go away, he said he didn't want me to get hurt. That nice lady told him I might get hurt if I stayed there." She looked at the small group of men and Roy noticed she had her hand clenched tightly. "The lady told me to give this to the man in a shirt like hers over here." Opening her hand, she showed them a piece of paper.

Sean took it and showed it to Vince. "My sister's in there and she needs medical help. They're willing to let her have a HT. We can send it over with one of the dogs."

Vince relayed the information to the officer in charge and permission was given to send an HT over since no one was answering the phone across the street. Sean went to the door with Cat and handed her the HT. "Take it to Dani, Cat, find Dani." Then he quickly whistled loudly. Hearing an answering whistle, Cat ran across the street and waited as the door was opened. Cat dropped the HT as the door began to open and ran back across the street. After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few minutes, they heard the HT come to life.

"Dani to Sean, do you read me?"

Johnny held the other HT, daring anyone to take it from him. "This is Johnny, we read you Dani. We have Rampart on the land line. What assistance do you need?"

"Johnny, I have 2 urgent victims. Victim 1 is a female in labor with her second child. Contractions are currently 10 mins apart, her water has broke. Victim 2 is a child experiencing an asthma attack. The men holding us are willing to release them unconditionally however they will not allow any person to approach the building. Neither of these people can make it across the street themselves. We also have 2 toddlers in here they are willing to release. You have 5 mins to remove them or they stay."

In the background, Sean could hear his dad talking about sleds and he knew James was sending them a message. Vince looked at the group, "How do we get them out of there without help in 5 mins?"

Sean smiled, "Dad knows how, I could hear him in the background. We need the stokes and ropes and then let me get the dogs set up." Sean helped Roy and Johnny bring in both stokes and the rope from the squad. He tied ropes to one end of each stokes, then looked around the store until he found short leashes. Opening the leashes, he clipped one to each stokes, then pushed both stokes out the door. Patting both dogs, he tapped the stokes then looked at the dogs. "Dozer, Cat find Dani. Take it to her, take it to Dani."


	13. Chapter 13

As Sean watched the dogs pick up the leashes and use them to drag the stokes across the street, Sean began to play out the ropes attached to the end. He was aware that the other men were watching, not really believing what they saw. "We never used them like this on dry land but Dani trained them to pull in the water, they've pulled gear to Dani in tight spots too." He watched the dogs as they reached the door and it opened. Both dogs continued to pull until someone grabbed the stokes and the door closed.

"HT to base. We're opening the door, both are loaded, pull Dozer's line first, then Cat's line."

Sean reached out and grabbed one line while motioning to Roy and Vince to grab the other line. As Sean pulled he could tell by the weight that he had the pregnant woman. Johnny watched from the door as the first stokes cleared the door across the street. "The woman's clear, keep pulling Sean. Roy, you and Vince can start pulling now." All three men continued to pull and Johnny watched as the stokes slowly were dragged across the street. He noticed that although he could see the woman, he could only see one child in the second stokes, then he saw a head pick up and a sudden movement. Finally the woman was within reach and he helped Sean drag her inside the building. By this time Brice and Bellingham had arrived and they took over care for the pregnant woman. As Johnny moved back to the door, he saw Sean reach out and grab the other stokes and he realized why no one could see the two toddlers. Both Cat and Dozer were in the stokes as well and each dog had their head across a toddler, effectively holding them down. The real surprise was that a fourth child was in the stokes with the pregnant woman, an infant bundled up.

The pregnant woman looked at Vince and began to talk trying to let him know the situation. "The toddlers are twins, their grandma is still in there. And the little girl was there with another woman and this baby was there with the couple that run the store, they're an older couple. Then a younger woman, the one with the radio and an older man with her. There's 3 teen kids in there also and a man in a wheelchair and a woman with him. One of the men has a handgun of some kind, the other has a knife. The one with the knife seems to be more in control, he was the one who let us go."

Brice interrupted to announce that another ambulance had arrived, bringing Dwyer back and that they were ready to transport. Brice rode in the ambulance with the woman and asthmatic child while Bellingham followed in the squad. A police officer had arrived to take charge of the other children who were also being transported to Rampart to ensure that they were indeed uninjured. It had already been confirmed that someone from pediatrics would be coming down to take charge of the children.

Johnny picked up the HT. "Johnny to Dani, everyone is en route to Rampart. Do you need any other assistance?"

"Negative, not at this time. The men holding us want the cops to provide a car and a clean way out before they release us. Everyone else is fine for now. Dani out."

Sean sat back and prepared to wait, knowing that Dani was trying to figure out a way to talk the men into releasing everyone. As it began to grow dark, he heard gunshots. Fearing for his sister's safety, he risked peeking out the door and realized the gunman had shot out the lights closest to the building, plunging the front into darkness. Hearing a noise behind him, he looked around to see Alan coming in.

"Everything still OK out there?"

"Yeah, they just shot out the lights, probably gonna try and make a run for it in the dark. They haven't released anyone else though. I'm worried about Dani, I just have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly the HT came to life again. "Dani to Johnny, I need a Dr now."

Alan grabbed the HT from Johnny. "Dani, it's Alan, what do you need?"

"Alan, it's dad. He's having chest pain and acute shortness of breath. I think it's a heart attack, he doesn't look good."

The small group could hear voices in the background. "He's my dad and that's my brother on the other end. Yes, he's a doctor, please, let them send me something for him."

Then another voice came over the HT. "You want to treat the old man, fine, after we leave. So unless you want him to die, figure out a way to get us out of here."

Alan dropped the HT in shock. He saw Sean watching him and he realized they must both be thinking the same thing, they were both afraid those men would let their dad die.

Johnny reached over and picked up the HT, then handed it to Vince. He glanced at his watch and realized he'd been cooped up in that store for almost 7 hours. While he was safe over here, Dani had managed to get the armed men to release several hostages and she had managed to keep anyone else from getting hurt. Now it looked like the stress of the situation was becoming deadly. Even though he and Roy had been in tough situations before, they had never experienced anything like this.

The HT crackled to life again. "Dani to Alan, don't bother saying anything, just listen. I'm leaving with them, its the only way to get Daddy the help he needs. We're coming out the door but the HT is staying with my dad. Just help him, please."

The door opened and three figures came out and moved towards the passenger door on Dani's Scout. All three climbed inside and after a few seconds, the Scout roared to life. Sean hung his head as he watched it race off into the night. Once the Scout was out of sight, he raced across the street towards his dad, knowing the others were close behind. Before he made it there, the door opened and several people came running out. Police rushed up and grabbed them quickly taking them to safety. Ignoring the rescued people, Sean concentrated on getting to his father. He heard others behind him but he didn't think about anyone else. Dashing through the door, he saw his father lying on the floor, as he knelt down beside him, he heard Roy and Dwyer come through the door, followed by Alan.

"Hold on Dad, please, ya gotta hold on." Sean took his dad's hand and moved out of the way, knowing he was too close and too upset to function effectively. He was so thankfully Dwyer was there to help Roy. As he watched them begin to treat James, he was aware of pain in his hand.

James pulled the oxygen mask away, "Sean listen, she has a plan." Roy tried to put the mask over James' face but he stopped him. "Please, it's important. Remember the mods she did to the Scout, she heard them talking, she's willing to risk her life to get away. Make sure she's OK Sean." James replaced the oxygen mask and settled back, no longer struggling. As Sean waited with Alan and Johnny, he was glad to hear the sirens, knowing it meant his dad would soon be on his way to Rampart. As James was loaded, Roy climbed in with him, Sean glanced at Roy, silently thanking him. Only Johnny noticed that Sean held the HT. Alan returned to his car as Sean began to walk towards the squad.

Dwyer looked at Sean as he walked over, "Johnny can you take him on over to Rampart? "


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny saw the way Dwyer was looking at him and knew why he didn't want Sean in the squad. They both knew James was in bad shape and Rampart was 20 mins away. He hoped they made it there in time, he'd come to like James and his stories about what it was like in the early days of firefighting. He took Sean's arm and led him towards the Rover. He wasn't surprised when Sean held the door open and whistled. Even if everyone else had forgot about the dogs, he hadn't. He knew the dogs had done a lot to save people that day and he knew that Dani needed them. Once he was inside the Rover, Sean held up the HT.

"You got a first aid kit?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause Dani's gonna wreck her Scout. That's what Dad was telling me. I don't know what those two creeps were planning but it must be bad for her to decide it's better to wreck than go through it. I just hope she was able to get those extra belts on without them noticing."

"So you don't want me to take you to Rampart?"

"No, we're listening for word of a wreck. She'll try to do it where it will be seen but not risk anyone else. Alan's there for our dad, right now, Dani needs me. All I know is they headed that way." Sean points in the direction that Dani's Scout had gone earlier. Please Johnny, she needs me. You'd do it if it was Roy."

Knowing Sean was right, Johnny turned onto S. Alameda St headed towards the beach. Johnny insisted on following the traffic laws, he didn't want to get caught knowing that police were already following the Scout. He just hoped that Dani wouldn't seriously risk a wreck to get away from the creeps holding her hostage.

Just a few blocks down the road, the HT beeped and Sam Lanier's voice could be heard. "Engine 51, Squad 16 in place of Squad 51 MVA on S. Alameda St under Pacific Coast Hwy overpass. MVA S. Alameda St at Pacific Coast Hwy."

"Engine 51 KMG365"

"That's Dani, hurry Johnny, I know it's her."

"Just hang on, we're closer than the engine. Just calm down Sean."

It seemed like no time before Sean could see the bridge ahead and the police cars surrounding Dani's beloved Scout. Before Johnny even had his Rover stopped, Sean had jumped out and was running towards the wreck, silently praying Dani would be OK. Johnny stopped only long enough to grab his first aid kit and then he ran for the crumpled mess as well. Two officers were trying to restrain Sean but relaxed when they saw Johnny. In the distance, Sean could hear the blessed sound of Big Red's air horn and he knew help was coming fast. He watched in horror as flames erupted under the Scout. Shoving the cops aside, Sean ran for the Scout and grabbed the driver's door where he could see Dani. Johnny was tugging on the door but couldn't get it open.

"Move it, we don't have time to wait."

Sean pushed Johnny aside and grabbed the door and began tugging, finally feeling it begin to move. Once it was open slightly, he got a better grip and pulled as hard as he could before forcing it open enough to reach his beloved sister. Feeling around, he finally found the catch to the harness Dani had installed just weeks earlier. He gently took Dani in his arms and walked towards Johnny's Rover as Johnny and the cops got the criminals out of the Scout. Sean had almost reached the Rover when Mike pulled Big Red up.

"Chet, grab a reel line and get it on that fire. Marco, grab our kit, then help get those men over here." Capt Stanley walked over slowly towards Sean. "I thought you were going to the hospital with your dad."

"She needed me more, Alan couldn't help her here, he's busy with Dad. She's my responsibility."

Sean walked around Big Red to where Mike was watching the gauges as Chet hosed down the Scout. Mike was watching as the squad pulled up and Brice and Bellingham began to work on the two injured criminals. Johnny moved aside and began looking for Sean. He saw Sean standing behind Mike and noticed the blood slowly dripping off Dani.

"Sean, c'mon, let them help her."

"No, you can tend to her. It's not bad but if I lay her down, she's gonna freak out. I just need to get her to Rampart, please, trust me Johnny. You don't know what they wanted to do to her. She trusts you, she barely knows them. Please."

Capt Stanley looked at Sean and saw the terror evident in Dani's eyes and nodded at Johnny. "Go ahead, he's right, look at her, just do it, we'll call it in."

Johnny grabbed up the kit from the engine and looked at Dani. She was staring at the two men and the wreck of her Scout in absolute terror. When Johnny reached out to her, she flinched and buried her head in Sean's chest.

"Easy Dani, it's Johnny. Lemme take a look at you. You know I won't hurt you and you can stay right there with Sean. Look, Mike's here and Cap and Chet and Marco. You know us Dani, lemme help you." He gently took her arm and tried to find where the bleeding was coming from and was surprised to find the blood was coming from her side. He started to lift her shirt when Dani began to panic. Sean just held her close and whispered to her softly. Dani relaxed and allowed Johnny to ease her shirt up. Along her side was a cut about 6" long. "What happened Dani?"

Dani looked at Johnny, "He cut me when I didn't want to leave Dad. Then he threatened to take the two girls if I didn't cooperate. He said he'd have his fun, either with me or them. I couldn't let them take those girls, I couldn't. Get me outta here, please, just get me outta here."

Johnny put a bandage over the cut on Dani's ribs. Sean looked towards where Brice and Bellingham were still working on the two men who had harmed Dani.

"Johnny, let's take her in your Rover, she shouldn't have to ride with either of them. Mike, can someone call Rampart and let them know we're bringing her in?"

Sean carried his sister back towards the Rover. Only the fact that Dani needed him right then kept him from beating the crap out of the two men as they lay unconscious on the ground. He wanted them dead, he knew he was capable of anything if it came to protecting his sister. Johnny helped him into the back of the Rover as Sean continued to reassure Dani that she was safe. He didn't pay any attention to anything around him, he trusted Johnny to get them safely to Rampart. In no time at all, he felt the Rover stop and Johnny was at the door helping him out.


	15. Chapter 15

Sean looked down at Dani, she had cried herself out on the short ride. He knew she was scared for their father but right now his only thoughts were for her, the other half of his life. He was damned sure not going to let scum take her away from him after everything they'd been through together. He hurried through the doors carrying his precious burden. Dixie looked up as Johnny came towards the desk, followed by Sean.

"Dix, it's Dani, she wrecked her Scout to get away. The bastards hurt her."

"Treatment 2 Johnny, I'll get Kel."

Sean carried her through the door and gently laid her down on the exam table. Johnny grabbed a cuff and began to gather her vitals but was somewhat reassured by what he found. The door opened and Dixie and Dr. Brackett came into the room. Johnny began to rattle off her vitals and injuries as Dixie hung an IV. Sean stayed out of the way, but continued to talk softly to Dani and stroke her hair. A nurse came into the room and gently took Sean's arm, and began to lead him away. "Your brother needs you in treatment 4. Your dad is asking for you." Dani became restless and started to struggle and Dr. Brackett ordered 10 mg diazepam.

"No, don't. Not right now. Let Johnny stay with her, she trusts him, please, she hallucinates bad on it. She'll stay calm as long as someone she trusts is with her. Just don't, you don't know what those scum planned to do with her but she does, you give her that and she'll live it, please."

Dr. Brackett glanced back at Sean as he pleaded for his sister. "Alright, Johnny can stay, but your brother needs you now."

Johnny took Sean's place by Dani's side and began to stroke her hair. She fastened her eyes on him and relaxed slightly. Dixie could hear noises outside the door and knew it was the two men arriving, she looked down at Dani and saw how she had again tensed up.

"It's OK Dani, nobody's gonna let them near you, just relax. Hey that woman you talked them into releasing delivered a healthy little boy a couple hours ago and that little girl is fine too. So are the other kids, you got everyone out of there safely. Sean's gone to join Alan with your dad."

Dani watched Dixie and began to cry softly. Johnny continued to comfort her as Dr. Brackett examined her side and arm.

"Dani, did they hurt you anywhere else? Johnny how exactly did she get away?"

"Doc, she crashed her Scout into the supports for the PCH on S. Alameda. She totaled it rather than risk staying with them."

"OK Johnny, we need to get x-rays to make sure she's not hurt anywhere else." Brackett turned towards the x-ray tech and ordered a full chest and skull series. As they started to leave the room, Dani screamed. "Daddy! Johnny don't leave me alone, please, don't leave me alone, not now, Daddy's gone, he's gone."

"Dani calm down, you need the x-rays, Dr. Brackett needs to make sure you didn't hurt yourself hitting the steering wheel or something."

"Didn't hit the wheel Johnny, ask Sean. Had all my belts on tight, they never saw me slip into the harness. You leave me alone and I'm walking out."

Dixie looked at the two men and then back at the terror-stricken Dani, "Hold on Kel, let me talk to her brother."

In just a couple minutes Dixie was back. "Dani put a special seat belt harness in her Scout Kel, something she saw in a race car. Sean said she's rolled her Scout with it before and never gotten even a scratch. Alan's willing to take her home now if she insists on leaving, says he'll take care of her at home. He also said that she will refuse all treatment if you make her uncomfortable and even though he'd rather she stay here, he'll care for her at home if he has to, especially now."

"OK Dani, against my better judgment, no x-rays. But you need to let me give you something for the pain so I can stitch your side. Dix, give her 25 mg meperidine IV. "

"No, not that much, no more than 15, it'll be enough, trust me, 25 will knock me out and I can't handle that right now."

Dr. Brackett sighed, "OK, if that's what it takes to get you to stay here, make it 15 then Dix. And set me up a suture tray. At least you won't need a tetanus shot. Will you stay a few hours if I promise not to sedate you. Johnny or one of your brothers can stay if you like, I want you to have more fluids."

"I'm not going upstairs either, please, I'm not usually like this but I can't right now, I just can't. Sean and Alan need me, we weren't ready yet, it wasn't time."

Dani turned her head and looked at Johnny as Dr. Brackett numbed her side to begin placing the stitches. She began to chant softly and smiled as Johnny first listened, then began to chant with her. She tensed as she felt Brackett touch her side but she continued to focus on Johnny as she spoke to him in a musical voice that only the two of them seemed to understand. Dixie heard what sounded like Dani asking Johnny a question which had him silent for a couple minutes, then he began to talk, again in that unusual language. Johnny shook his head in denial but Dixie could tell that whatever Dani was saying was important by the way she studied Johnny's face. Dixie hung another IV of D5W as Dr. Brackett left the room muttering about "stubborn hose-jockeys".


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the scene of her beloved Scout, Capt Stanley watched as the wrecker hooked up. He gave the driver the address of the ranch, knowing that Dani would want the Scout moved there until she returned. Finally the scene was cleaned and the engine crew piled back onto Big Red to return to quarters. As they pulled in he noticed the squad still had not returned and he wondered how Dani's father was doing. His crew headed for the dayroom and coffee but everyone stopped when they saw Chief McConnikee waiting for them.

"Hank, men, I've stood the station down until replacements can arrive for you. You have friends that need you at Rampart. He didn't make it, I'm sorry. Dwyer's bringing the squad back, Roy is staying there with the family. I told Dixie I'd send you over once you got back."

The men stood there in shock, then slowly began to file out of the room and towards their vehicles. Hank knew his men were tired and so he had everyone climb into his car for the ride to Rampart. No one even considered a shower, they were needed elsewhere. The car was quiet on the ride over as each man remembered James Bailey and the short time they had spent with him. They may not have known him well but they would be there to support their new friends now.

By the time Hank and the rest of the crew reached Rampart, Dani had finished her IV. Dixie directed the guys to the lounge as she went to get Dani. When she entered the room, she found Johnny sitting beside her as she cried.

"Dani, you want a few moments alone with him?"

"No, it's not our way. That's just a shell, it's not him, I just want to be with my family and friends, I need to be with them. Where are my brothers?"

"Everyone's in the lounge, Hank and the guys are here too. C'mon, let's get you in there." Dixie pushed a wheelchair over and motioned for Dani to sit down but was surprised when Dani didn't even argue. Dixie allowed Johnny to push Dani into the lounge where she was greeted by the men from 51s. Before Dani could get up, Sean had grabbed her up in a crushing hug.

"Hey, let me breathe here. I'm fine, just have a few stitches, that's all. You both OK Sean?"

"Dani, don't worry about us. Before Dad...he told me what those guys were saying, you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah Alan, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before, pain wise. The other, well just don't leave me alone." She sat down on the couch with Sean as Alan left the room. Dani reached out towards Johnny and pulled him down beside her as well.

Alan re-entered the room, "I spoke with Dr. Brackett and he's agreed to honor our request. I had to explain why we didn't want an autopsy and after talking with the coroner and showing him Dad's medical file, he's agreed. The funeral home will pick him up tomorrow and take care of the rest. Dani, do you want me to come home too?"

"No Alan, stay here, finish your shift. Can you call Chief Owens, I promised to let him know when it was time. He'll notify everyone else, tell him it'll be on the fourth day. That should give them plenty of time to get here if anyone is coming."

Dani turned to the other men, and surprised them when she began to hug each one. Sean had leaned over and was talking quietly with Johnny. As Dani sat quietly, the men from station 51 headed out the door. Hank reached out and tapped Johnny lightly on the shoulder.

"She OK John?"

"Yeah Cap, for now, I'm giving them a ride home. There's things she needs to do to prepare for this. I offered to help if they want. Sean said it's up to Dani to handle this, but he thinks she might want the guys to participate as well. I told him he could call you or me either one. I just want to get them home so they can mourn."

"Thanks John, I know you've gotten closer to them than the rest of the crew. I imagine they need friends even more now. Just let them know we'll help any way we can. I'll talk to the men about having some food brought over, at least for tomorrow."

Johnny left the room following Dani and Sean. He watched Alan walk up to Dani and hand her something which she held tightly before putting it into her pocket. He led them back outside and waited while Sean climbed into the back of the Rover. Once Dani was seated in the front, Johnny took them home. When they arrived home, both Cat and Dozer bolted out of the Rover and began to whine at the front door. Curled up in front of the door was Smoky. Dani took one look at her and began sobbing. As Johnny watched Sean pick the dog up, he saw that she was lying limply and he knew that she must have passed on with her master. He waited with Dani until Sean came back outside, then he followed the pair inside, not once did anyone look towards the remains of Dani's Scout.


	17. Chapter 17

Dani sat numbly on the couch while Sean went into the kitchen. Johnny took a beautiful blanket off a chair and wrapped it around her. When Sean returned, he had 3 steaming cups. He handed one to Dani and offered another to Johnny. Dani slowly sipped it and Johnny could see her begin to relax. He felt uncomfortable, like an outsider, but he wouldn't leave them until he saw sure Dani was OK. Sean left the room and returned with a package wrapped in buckskin. He laid it in front of Dani and she slowly opened it to reveal a knife. She picked up the knife, reached up and slashed off her long beautiful braids. She then handed the knife to her brother and he also slashed his hair. Dani reached into her pocket and withdrew the bundle that Alan had given her. In a way, Johnny wasn't surprised to see it was a pair of dark braids, streaked with gray. Dani spread out the buckskin and laid both the knife and the braids down. She then placed her own braids and Sean's hair into the bundle before wrapping it back up.

"Sean, I need you to take Smoky to be with Dad. She died of a broken heart and she deserves to be with him. Dad had everything arranged with the funeral home, including Smoky, he was sure she wouldn't outlive him. His clothing is in his closet, the home he chose understands that you and Alan are to dress him and lay him out. I also need you both to stay to witness the cremation. Alan will ride to the home with him, they understand our culture is important and will honor our requests."

"Dani, I don't want to leave you alone. Alan can do this for Dad, you need to have support as well. When the plans were made, I'm sure he did not think it would be under these circumstances."

"Sean, I will be fine, I intend to sleep while you are gone."

"I know I'm not family but if it helps, I can stay here with Dani while you help your brother prepare your father. I'll tend the horses while you're gone and Dani can relax in here. You won't need to fix anything to eat either, Cap's wife will bring something over and so will the rest of the families."

"Thank you Johnny, that means a lot to us. Once my brothers are back, I'd like to talk to you about something. I do need a little help with things on this end and you will know more than my brothers. Could you ask Capt Stanley to come over around 5 tomorrow evening? I need to speak with him before anyone else comes over."

"Yeah, sure, I'll ask him if he can just bring whatever his wife is sending. She'll understand you need some time."

Dani laid her head back on the arm of the couch and began to drift off to sleep. Sean stretched out in one recliner while Johnny occupied the other.

"Johnny, just let her sleep. I'll be up in a few hours to meet Alan. She'll wake on her own when she's ready."

"Sure, no problem. I'll be here for all of you as long as you need me. McConnikee said last night he'd see to it I didn't need to go into work the next couple days so I can help."

Johnny watched Sean get comfortable as he too began to drift off to sleep. Johnny tried to sleep but he couldn't forget what Dani had said earlier. He didn't know if he could have wrecked a car to get away but he knew she was a lot stronger than she looked, both physically and mentally. Finally, he too drifted off to sleep. Several hours later he was awakened by a ringing telephone. He sat up and noticed that Sean was already gone. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was around 9 am. The phone had stopped but that only lasted for a minute before it began to ring again. Since Sean had asked Johnny to let Dani sleep, he decided to answer the phone, thinking it would be one of the guys. He was a bit surprised when he didn't recognize the voice on the other end.

"Bailey residence."

"Who's this?"

"My name's John Gage, I'm a friend of the family. Can I ask who this is?"

"This is Chief Owens, I just got back in and got the message about James. Is Dani there?"

"Yes sir but she's sleeping. Sean asked me to make sure she wasn't woken up while he and Alan are at the funeral home."

"That's fine, when they get back, tell the boys that several of us are coming out. You got paper and pen or can you remember several names? Oh hell, listen tell them that the whole crew is coming out. We owe them that, arrangements are already made for shift coverage on this end. Now, do those kids need any help right now?"

"Uh no sir, Capt Stanley is getting the families to bring them something to eat and I told them I'd stay here to help as long as they need me."

"Good, if they need anything, you call Station 3 here. We'll be checking in daily with the station. How's Dani handling it?"

"I'm not sure, a bit of shock for sure. James had a heart attack last night after they were held hostage for several hours and then Dani was taken away by force."

"WHAT? Tell me exactly what you're talking about. The message didn't say anything about them being held hostage."

Johnny could hear several voices in the background as he began to tell Chief Owens about the events of the previous day. When he told him how Dani had been hurt, he heard voices in the background asking if Dani was OK. Knowing that the men obviously cared for Dani and her brothers, he detailed her injuries and that she was currently asleep and he fully intended to ensure she stayed asleep until she was ready to wake up. He became concerned more concerned when the men insisted on knowing if anything had been done to Dani by the criminals, simply saying that a close friend of hers in high school had been victimized and that Dani took it very hard. Johnny reassured them several times that aside from the cut on her ribs, she wasn't harmed, finally the men seemed satisfied and Johnny was able to finish the call. After he hung up the phone, he went out to the stable and fed the horses, including both foals. He was sitting on the back deck when Sean and Alan returned. When he heard Sean call him, Johnny went back inside where he saw that Dani was beginning to wake up. Alan unwrapped the knife from the buckskin and slashed his hair as well. He handed it to Dani who took it silently and placed it with the rest of the hair.

Alan then walked over to Sean and took a beautiful pottery urn out of his hands. He carried the urn to Dani and knelt down in front of her. Johnny watched quietly as Dani took the urn, handling it with gentleness and love. He realized then it had to contain the ashes of her father. Johnny turned to leave the room, uncomfortable with the feelings he was remembering. He stopped when Dani called his name softly.

"Johnny, please don't go. We all want you here, I need you here. We don't know how things are normally done around here and I need someone who will respect our ways to help me through this. While we follow tradition, we have changed it to reflect our family's beliefs. If you are willing to listen, I will explain what we need to do, what we plan to do. Then you can decide if you want to help us or not or even if we should invite the men from 51s to the ceremony. I have my brothers, but I could use a friend as well."

"I'm not sure how I can help, but I can listen. Speaking of listening, there was a phone call while you slept. Since Sean said to make sure you slept, I answered it. The man said his name was Chief Owens. He asked about you and I told him what happened. He said to let you know the whole crew was coming out, that shift coverage was arranged. He also said you could call station 3 and leave him a message, that they would be checking in every night."

"That's fine, that is kinda what I need, someone to help me as a go-between for this life and our old life. I need someone who also walks both paths to help me now."

Alan stood and motioned to Sean, "C'mon, we need to prepare the site today. Dani do you need help getting his things together for the ceremony?"

"No, I have a list and now that I know the crew will be here, it will be easier. He finished letters to them before we moved, I'm just glad I can deliver them in person. Now go, the two of you have work to do."

As Sean and Alan left the house, Dani began to explain to Johnny exactly what he family was doing. She explained that the family would hold a wake in 3 days to allow for family and friends to arrive. During this time, her father's name was not to be spoken by anyone. She also explained that she was a little worried that Chet might disrupt the wake or the ceremony that would happen on the fourth day. She asked him if there was any way to convince Chet not to say anything about the way she or her brothers would look for the next few days. When Johnny asked what she meant, she explained her brothers were preparing for a purification and that as the keeper of the soul bundle, she would be in traditional mourning. She also explained that her brothers would be building a pyre for his possessions and ashes, so that he would be prepared in the next life. Finally, she asked Johnny if he was familiar with a give-away. When he replied that he vaguely remembered them, she explained exactly what it was for and that she hoped he could explain it to the crew of 51s. She informed him that her father had given her a specific list and that the station crew were included and that for any one of them to refuse the gift he had left, it would bring great disgrace to her family and her father's spirit would not be able to rest. Once Johnny understood what she needed, he agreed to help. Johnny used the phone to call Capt Stanley and asked him if he could have the crew meet in 3 hours, that he needed to speak to all of them about Dani and her family. Once Cap agreed, Johnny left to go home, shower and change.

When Johnny arrived at Cap's, he was glad to see that everyone else had already arrived. Emily Stanley directed him to the backyard where not only the men of 51 were gathered but where several of the other family members had gathered as well. When he came into the backyard, he was immediately questioned as to how Dani and her brothers were doing.

Johnny found a seat and began to update everyone on the family. He explained about the family's beliefs and how they would be incorporated into a ceremony which would be held on Friday at sunset. He provided details on the wake and that, in following as close to tradition as possible, James Bailey had been cremated. He made sure everyone understood the family did not want any outward signs of grief, that it was both James wish and the family's wish that their father be celebrated, not mourned. He let everyone know about the changes to expect, such as the slashed hair. Deep down, he was grateful the family didn't practice the kind of mutilations common in the past. He knew his friends would be surprised but he doubted they would understand if any of the family was seen with a recent self-inflicted injury. That was one tradition he was glad was slowly dying out. He still wasn't sure what traditions the family would follow so he found it difficult to explain very well. However, since Dani had specifically mentioned a give-away he made sure that everyone understood the ceremony and that to refuse a gift would be dishonoring the deceased and the family.

Johnny stayed at Cap's house for a couple of hours, enjoying the company of his friends. He was more affected by James death than he let others know. Just before leaving, he let Hank know that some of James's friends from Myrtle Beach were coming out but that he didn't know when they would arrive. It was now Tuesday and he had no idea when they would be able to catch a flight out to LA. Hank offered to have someone meet them when they arrived, if the family was willing. In the few weeks he had known the family, he had come to view James as a friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny returned home to pack a bag. He had decided to take the family up on their offer to stay at the ranch with them. He had seen the looks passing between the brothers and realized they didn't want Dani to be alone. As Johnny headed back out, he stopped by a nursery and purchased several plants, carefully placing them into the back of the Rover. Just before he got into the Rover, he remembered planting a tree with a friend after his parents died. On the few occasions he had returned to the reservation, seeing that tree reminded him of his parents and that they were still with him. He decided to purchase a tree for the family but he had trouble deciding what kind to buy. He wandered around the various trees, thinking about the meanings associated with them. He finally decided to look for a cedar tree knowing it represented protection, healing, and cleansing. He was hopeful the family would appreciate his gesture. He carefully looked over the available trees before finding one he thought was perfect for the family. After paying for the small tree, he placed it into the front of the Rover where he could make sure it wasn't damaged.

When he arrived back at the ranch, he saw Sean and Alan building a pyre near the pond. He noticed they were careful to ensure a wide clearing around the pyre to contain the fire. When he looked around for Dani he saw her sitting quietly on the porch. Picking up some of the plants, Johnny carried them up to her.

"I didn't know if you wanted fresh herbs for the ceremony so I picked up some plants, mostly sage. I remember my mother preferred herbs she had grown herself when cooking and all so I picked up a variety so you could have an herb garden."

"Thanks Johnny, that means a lot to me. I prefer to use stuff I've grown myself as well. I hope to have enough smudge bundles but I do have time to dry these plants. Want to give me a hand trimming them, I can save enough to keep them growing. "

Dani took the plants to the deck while Johnny returned to the Rover to get the rest. He decided not to mention the tree and to keep it hidden for now. He would hide it in the barn later that evening where he could care for it until later that week. Dani and Johnny worked on preparing the herbs for drying without talking to each other. Johnny remembered how Dani felt guilty over her mother's death and he worried she would feel guilty over James's death as well.

"You OK Dani?"

"I'm fine Johnny, just tired. None of us were ready for this, we thought we'd have more time to prepare. You know he only made the arrangements with the funeral home last week. Now I wonder if maybe somehow he knew it was almost his time. Sunday he was planning another cookout and now he's gone. I couldn't do anything to help him, I let him down again, I let them all down."

Neither one had seen Alan and Sean come onto the deck but both brothers heard what Dani said to Johnny. Sean turned her chair around and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "You didn't let us down Dani, never, you always give everything."

Alan looked at her and smiled softly. "Dad knew you'd blame yourself. He told me that he knew you still blamed yourself for mom dying but that you did everything you could for both of them. He said he was proud you talked those men into releasing some of the hostages. He also said he knows you will be working here soon and he will be watching over all of us, that Mom never left us and he knows we will all get through this. He gave me a letter to give you, said he'd had it for a couple days but it didn't look like he was going to be able to take care of it himself and he needed you to do it. I haven't read it or anything but he was very insistent that you get it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Dani.

Not knowing what to expect, Dani took the envelope and headed for the stable. She knew her brothers were watching her and she also knew they would give her the time she needed. She settled herself in front of Star's stall and watched her and the foals for a few minutes. Then she slowly opened the letter, not sure what to expect. She found another envelope inside, along with a note from her father.

_"Dani,you know I have been searching for your mother's family since her death. Even though she was cast out, it was always my hope that someone in the family still cared about her. I finally got a response from the library there in Pine Ridge. In the enclosed envelope are newspaper articles detailing what happened to most of your mother's family. It appears they are all gone, at least from the reservation. The last member of her family to die was her sister Bluebird. I was able to find out that Bluebird had a son but I was not able to find a white man's name for him. What happened to him after his parent's death I have no idea, beyond the possibility that one of the nuns from the mission may have taken him in. All I was able to find out was that he is definitely no longer on the reservation. I even called the sheriff's office in an attempt to find out what happened to him. I was told it was none of my business and that no one wanted anything to do with half-breeds. The name of Bluebird's husband is not given and no white man's name was given either. I can only guess it was because he was a white man that the tribe refused to acknowledge him. I know it's not much but it's all I can give you to continue the search. That boy is now a young man and wherever he is, he is still family and needs to know he is not alone. I know this will not be an easy task but you are the only one stubborn enough not to give up. I will always love you."_

Dani opened the second envelope and began to flip through the clippings. She saw that most were obituary notices but some were news articles. Deciding to look at them later, she shoved them all back in the envelope and put it in her pocket. She didn't notice that Johnny had come to the stable looking for her. He watched her for several minutes before walking up, making sure to make some noise so he didn't startle her. As he got closer, he could hear her crying softly. Gently he reached out and took her hand, offering his friendship. Dani turned around and began to cry even more, holding onto him tightly. He didn't know why he was so drawn to her, especially since he knew he wasn't interested in dating her. But holding her, he imagined this is what it would have been like if he'd ever had the younger sister he had wished for.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I shouldn't be asking so much of you. I mean, you've only known us a few weeks and yet you're still helping us with all this. I don't know, maybe it's because you know how it feels to walk in two worlds and struggle to be accepted. But it feels like you belong here."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, your family needs a few friends, especially now. All the guys want to help in any way they can. I explained a little about the ceremony and they understand and will respect your wishes. Have you heard more from those coming in from where you used to live?"

"No, and actually I'm surprised they haven't called me yet. They're 3 hours ahead of us so its late there already, I should have heard from them by now. Ask Sean or Alan to call the station and check on them, I just don't feel like dealing with many people right now. Tell them I'm going to bed."

Johnny and Dani walked back to the house and Dani headed up to bed. Johnny told Alan and Sean that Dani wanted one of them to call to check on their friends from Myrtle Beach and Alan decided to make the call. When he got off the phone, he told Sean that their friends would be flying in, but not until tomorrow. "Lynne is coming with them, seems the Bradley brothers got knocked around earlier today. They were all working today but had a bad fire down on the Strand, Mark said his girlfriend has pictures. She was down there doing a photo shoot and caught it before the trucks even arrived. But he didn't say what building it was, hope it wasn't the Dolphin though, that'd be a real mess, all that glass. Davy also said that Sarge was making a trip to the base here with some equipment and wants to come out too. He really misses Dad and us so of course I told Davy to let him know he was welcome."

Sean had listened quietly while Alan relayed the message from back home. Sean was concerned when he heard some of his friends had been injured, he also wondered why Lynne was coming with them. Maybe they had more than just a simple injury, otherwise why would a nurse be coming out with them. Sean and Alan both considered what could constitute a bad fire down on the Strand. Finally both men realized that speculation would do no good, they'd just have to wait for their friends to arrive. The tired men finally headed for bed, willing the pain in their hearts to let them rest in peace.

On Wednesday the two men continued to prepare the property for the wake, not knowing when guests from out of town would begin to arrive. They looked forward to seeing old friends and were grateful they were able to make the trip. Finally, late in the afternoon, they both felt everything was as ready as could be expected. They had even managed to find a young pig and had started digging a fire pit to BBQ the pig. First they had to visit a garden center to get stones to build the pit, then later they would assemble the pit, after clearing an area around it. They also decided to build a stone grill and set aside a small portion of the yard for that purpose. Remembering all the small kids that had been present previously, they decided to add in fencing to ensure that children could not stumble across the pit. Finally, they decided to add a trench to cook a few rabbits and birds as well. It was a setup the family had created before and a way of cooking they all enjoyed.

While her brothers prepared the grill area, Dani got busy with the grocery shopping. She visited a neighboring farmer's market for fresh corn and potatoes. While there she also managed to find some of the supplies needed to make her dad's sauce. Dani also hunted up the table plans her dad had drawn up and had her brothers pick up supplies to make a couple kid friendly tables and 2 tables for the grill area. She enlisted Johnny's help in quickly assembling the low tables and made sure they had enough blankets to go with them. Finally, she got him to help her assemble a temporary table for the grill area using sawhorses and lumber, along with one directly outside the grill area so that the food could be served fresh from the grilling area.

By the time the tables were assembled, Emily Stanley and JoAnne had arrived to offer their help with the preparations. Dani was glad to turn things over to them after assuring them that her family had meats covered for Friday but that side dishes would be appreciated. Emily and Jo both encouraged Dani and her brothers to eat and were surprised when they refused. However, once Johnny explained that fasting was a part of their grieving process, both ladies relented and didn't bother them anymore. They admitted to Johnny that they were concerned but relaxed when he assured them that all 3 siblings were getting enough water and they would be fine fasting for a couple of days. Finally satisfied with the preparations, Dani and her brothers headed to bed as darkness fell.

On Thursday, the men of 51s spent a fairly quiet day at work. They had enough to keep them occupied but nothing really serious. It was as though the fire gods were watching over them. Around lunch, Hank got a call from Johnny saying he was going to meet the group from Myrtle Beach at the airport and that they might stop by the station but mostly likely would be going straight out to the ranch. Finally, late in the afternoon, Johnny called back to let everyone know that although the plane had been delayed, the group was settled in at the Bailey home.

Thursday night, the pig pit had been lit and the pig was placed in the ground to begin cooking. Dani brought several personal items belonging to James to the pyre and placed the pottery urn on it as well. Like her brothers, she had stayed up late the previous night catching up on everything back home. The group still refused to tell them what had burned on the Strand, insisting they wait for the pictures to see if they could recognize the building.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally, Friday arrived and the family, with the help of old friends and new, began to prepare for the wake to be held that day. Additional tables and chairs had been rented and set up in the back yard. Alan had invited his new friends from Rampart to the event and most were going to be able to come, at least for a short time. In spite of the events of the week, Alan had decided to stay on-call for the hospital. After work the men from 51s had all gone home and picked up their families. Dani had insisted that anyone who needed to sleep was welcome to use one of the many bedrooms within the house. Taking advantage of the weather, many of the men from Myrtle Beach had decided to camp out on the property. Roy came over early with his family, as did Hank Stanley. Both JoAnne and Emily Stanley helped Dani get the food set up when she announced it was almost time for lunch. Earlier that morning, she had gotten the help of James's old crew to remove the pig so she could begin to prepare it. Those who had come early watched as Sean, along with the visiting linemen, hoisted a large pig out of the ground and displayed it on the table, where Dani began to carve it. While she was carving the pig, the team of helpers had begun to lower some chicken and a few rabbits into the pit, which was then recovered. As additional families arrived, they dropped off the dishes they had brought and everyone began to relax. The Bailey family had been making sure that everyone was enjoying themselves and Johnny helped by reminding people that it was not the family's way to mourn the passing.

When lunch was announced, everyone began to gather and parents were surprised to see that several blankets had been spread on the ground and low tables had been placed on top. Once they realized the tables were for the children, people began to relax a bit more. Dani had provided a variety of drinks but had made sure that no alcohol was available. She did have some set aside though, knowing her dad's friends would want to get very drunk later that night. Dani watched as their guests began to fill their plates.

"Hey Dani, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again Chief. Didn't really expect to see you here though, thought things would fall to pieces without you back home."

"Nah, to be honest, after the fire the other day, I put in for partial retirement. I'm just getting too old for this anymore. Instead I'll be in charge of the junior program, you know we've got a good bunch of kids this year."

"I'm glad, so you still doing the summer program for all kids? And when are you going to tell us about the fire? I still can't believe the castle burned, all those wax figures ruined. I've seen the burns, Alan was checking both the Bradley brothers this morning. They're gonna be out a few weeks while those burns heal up. And I see how Lynne is watching Evan, something serious going on there, isn't it?"

As Sean came over to join his sister, he noticed that the men from 51s and 3s were all gathered around the area, while the wives were mostly gathered together. Before he could get comfortable however, there was the sound of a horn in the front of the house. Chief Owens looked down at his watch and smiled. He smiled at Dani, "Sounds like Sarge is here, a little late though."

Sean headed for the front yard and returned a few minutes later with an older man dressed in Army fatigues. "Dani my girl, you doing OK?"

"Sarge, I'm glad you made it, Dad left something special for you."

"You're my god-kids, how could I not be here for you now? Besides, I owe my life to your dad, more than once."

Sarge joined the group in grabbing a plate, then walked over to the pyre that had been set up. He reached down and added something to the pyre before finding a place to sit and eat. As the afternoon wore on, Dani visited with various people. When she approached the men of 51s to ask them to stay, she halfway expected for the married members to refuse but was pleased when they all agreed to stay. After assuring wives that no one would be driving, the families left to allow the family time to grieve.

As the sun began to set, Dani watched as Sean returned to the house to change, as did several members of 3s. Finally, it was her turn to slip off and change. When she returned, torches had been prepared and everyone stared at the woman standing before them. Johnny saw Chet staring and decided to warn him once again to be careful of what he said, he had a feeling that if Chet pissed off these visiting men he'd be hurt. Sean and Dani were both dressed in pure white buckskin outfits, including feathers braided into their hair. Several of the visiting firefighters from Myrtle Beach also had feathers in their hair. Looking at Dani, Johnny wondered if anyone of his friends understood the significance of the feathers and the way Dani was dressed.

"Guys, just remember, be respectful and I have no real idea what will happen next, best advice is to just watch what their guests do. If in doubt, do nothing but be quiet."

Johnny watched as Dani approached the stack of unlit torches and the small fire burning beside it. She picked up a torch and a handful of herbs from a small bowl, then walked to the pyre and lit it with the torch. After lighting the pyre, she stood there for a couple of minutes before turning to the men watching her.

"He was a brave man who fought the fiery beast. In the end, it was not the fire that killed him but beasts disguised as men. May the spirits guide you back to your people." She sprinkled the herbs across the flames then turned to watch the men as one by one, they each took a torch and herbs. Each one approached the pyre and spoke with Dani, some loud enough to be heard, and the men from 51s realized that each guests was telling of something that James had done that made a change in their life. Sometimes a small object was added to the pyre as well.

The visiting men began to seat themselves on the ground around the fire. Dani seated herself at the head of the pyre and sat watching it burn. Sarge walked over to where the men from 51s were standing and explained quietly that while the fire burned, it was a time for them to share memories of James and he encouraged them to join the men already seated. As Johnny walked over towards the pyre, Dani spoke to him in Lakota and he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Uh Cap, she just asked me to bring you to her right hand side. I know I haven't talked much about my past but you should know she is honoring you by asking you to join her."

"Well then, how about you join me so I don't offend them. I take it she's in charge for all this?"

"Yeah Cap, they seemed to have modified things so that everyone can participate, some ceremonies are sacred and not to be shared with outsiders. Basically, this most closely resembles a wake, all everyone has to do is just follow her lead."

Hank looked at his men who were watching the activities with interest. "OK men, let's join them then, just be respectful and if in doubt, ask John. John, I want you with me, you can translate if needed, right?"

"Just a few words here and there Cap, I haven't spoken Lakota in years. But guys, if she offers you a gift, don't refuse it. It would dishonor her father and family big time."

Hank and Johnny joined Dani and made themselves comfortable. Alan and Sean seated themselves slightly behind Dani but to her sides, with Sean on the left. One of the younger firefighters appeared beside Dani with a covered basket that he placed before her. Dani opened the basket and began to remove items. For each item, she shared a story about it before passing it around the group to a specific person. The first few items were all passed to firefighters whom had worked with James. As the item was received, the recipient thanked Dani for her generosity and friendship and asked the spirits to watch over the family. A soft deerskin pouch was opened to show a pipe and tobacco, this was then passed around until it reached Sarge, who took it with tears in his eyes. He carefully filled the pipe and began to smoke, soon the air was filled with the smell of cherry tobacco.

Finally Dani was finished handing out gifts and platters of food began to get passed around. Johnny noticed that Dani and her brothers took only small portions from each platter but at least they were done fasting. Lynne brought around cups and a small jug and began to pour drinks for everyone. Hank took the cup, then glanced up at Lynne.

"Don't worry, it's not alcohol, just tea. Dani knows your crew is working tomorrow."

Hank watched as Lynne carried tea around to everyone before she finally sat and served herself. He wondered why everyone seemed to defer to Dani and decided to ask Johnny about it. "John, why is everyone deferring to Dani, I thought Alan would be the one in charge since he's the oldest."

"Normally Cap, he would. But Dani has a special place because of who and what she is. If she were full-blooded and living with a tribe, she would already be considered an elder. I've spoke with her brothers and Dani is a lot more than she seems. It's not my place to say more but take my word for it, she's a special person."

"You seem to care a lot about her John, is there a reason I need to know about?"

"It's not like that Cap. Yeah, I do care a lot about her. When I was growing up I used to wish for a little sister. Being around her makes me feel like I kinda do have a sister now. Sean noticed it too but he doesn't mind. He told me now he has someone they can trust to show Dani around. One of her many talents is navigation, I heard one of those twins tease her about being a walking map. Sean told me that once Dani has visited a spot, she can get there from anywhere, even out in the woods. Kinda like Brice and his perfect memory but for her, it's all about navigation and location."

"Guess something like that comes in handy with our jobs. How late do you think everyone will be staying?"

"I would say everyone can start leaving whenever they're ready, Dani knows everyone has to work tomorrow. Sean will be returning the next shift and Monday Dani will be back at the training center to start the dog training. Just let them know they should visit Dani before they leave and remind them not to say her dad's name, they won't use his name at all for the next year. I'm staying the night here again, Sean asked me to watch over Dani tonight while he is busy with the guys. She's been having nightmares about her dad and what happened."

"I can understand that, she seemed to be very close to him, at least she has something to do while she heals. I'm gonna round up the guys and head out, we'll see you back at work once Brackett releases you." Hank went around to the rest of his men and rounded them up. It wasn't very late but they were on duty the next day and he was looking forward to several hours of sleep.

A/N - For this story I decided to include a real fire my dad worked back in the mid 70's in Myrtle Beach. On the Strand, there used to be Dracula's Castle and Wax Museum, sadly it burned in 1975, however Ripley's survived. I also used the names of my dad's 2 best friends from the department, one passed away in the early 80's. The other is retired from the department and still remembers me, over 35 yrs later, guess I really did drive them nuts wanting to be just like them.


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't much later that Sean came and told Johnny it was time for Dani to go inside. "She's wore out but stubborn. She doesn't want to be alone yet but she needs to sleep, think you can convince her to go and rest?"

"I can try, I do need to have my cut re-bandaged, maybe I can ask her to do it, that'd at least get her inside." Johnny limped over to join Dani and a few minutes later, Sean was pleased to see them headed inside. Once inside, Dani cleaned the cut on Johnny's leg and replaced the bandage. Johnny then did the same for her cut on her ribs. Dani fixed some hot tea and joined Johnny on the couch in the living room. They sat and talked about work for a short time before Johnny noticed that Dani was beginning to doze off. He heard someone come in the living room and thought it was Sean, instead he was surprised to see the visiting Chief Owens.

"She finally asleep?"

"Yeah, now to get Sean to put her to bed."

"I'll do it, haven't done this for her since her momma died, kinda fitting I do it now too. I never had kids and these three are like grand kids to me. You watching over her tonight?"

"Yeah, Sean asked me to stay with her. I don't know why but she trusts me."

"You really care about her and she can sense that. She's a strong woman, a rare two-spirit, but sometimes she still wants someone to protect her."

"I never thought about that. You know, Capt Stanley asked me earlier if he needed to know anything important, said it was obvious I care about her. He was surprised though when he heard how I do love her, she's like the little sister I never had. I'll protect her any way I can but like Sean, I'll also let her spread her wings and be who she was meant to be."

Chief Owens carried Dani into her room and gently laid her down on the bed. After pulling her shoes off, he tucked the blanket around her and prepared to leave the room. He noticed that Johnny had made himself comfortable in a chair beside the bed. "Look, I'm taking my crew home tomorrow. B.J. and the rest the guys want someone here to have numbers for all of us. These kids are special, we either watched them grow up or like the younger members, grew up with them. I figure you're probably the best person to give the list to. You call us, anytime of day, if anything happens to any of them. Call the station first always."

Johnny took the list and looked it over, "If you don't mind, I'll give a copy to the rest of the guys I work with. Sean's been doing his ride-alongs with my partner. Dani doesn't know it yet but McConnikee already decided Dani will ride with us as well. Some stations aren't keen on the idea of women firefighters. But Dani and Sean already fit in with us so he knows she'll get taken care of."

"I'm glad to hear that, even back home it was still hard for her. Maybe one day it will be easier for women but we both know it won't be soon enough for Dani. Thanks for everything, and tell your captain thanks for looking out for the kids."

Chief Owens turned to leave the room and Johnny was left alone to watch over Dani. He picked up a blanket, covered himself, and dozed off. When he awoke again, the sun was shining brightly and Dani's bed was empty. He could smell bacon and eggs cooking and stretching, he got up to make his way downstairs. When he entered the living room, he was surprised to see Dani walk into the room carrying a tray with breakfast for both of them. She smiled at him and began to set things down on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to sit with me last night, but I'm glad you did. Maybe now that everything is behind me, I can sleep in peace again."

"I don't mind Dani, I care a lot about you, in case you haven't noticed."

"Sean and I both noticed and I'm flattered. But I think we want different things Johnny. You're more than a friend, and I don't want to lose that. But I don't love you the same way."

"Wait Dani, when I said I cared a lot about you, I didn't mean as a girlfriend. When I was growing up, I always wished I had a little sister. Being around you, I get the feeling that I kinda do have a sister now. All of you feel like family, like I belong here, that's what I meant."

"That's great, I was trying to think of a way to let you down easy because I feel the same way, like you belong with all of us. Don't get me wrong Johnny, I think you're a wonderful guy and any woman would be lucky to have your love."

"Maybe someday I'll find my special woman, but until then, I'm happy with the women already in my life. You're like a little sister, Joanne is kinda like an older sister, and Dixie reminds me of my aunt. After my parents died, I stayed with a nun at the mission until my aunt was found and came to get me. My mother's family wanted nothing to do with me and as far as I know, they're all gone now. But the guys are my family now. Captain Stanley is like a father to all of us, even though he's really not that much older. He's one of those people who just seem to carry authority, you know, like he was born to be a leader. It makes it easy to follow him, we trust him to keep us safe and still get the job done. He really cares a lot about us. He cares about you and your brother too, I think he's hoping to find some way to keep the two of you with us once you're certified."

"Sean has told me how much he respects Captain Stanley, it takes a lot to earn the respect of my brother. I know Sean would be pleased to work with all of you, he knows he is accepted for himself, and that means a lot to him. I know you have probably experienced some racism in the department. But even back home, where at least a quarter of the people had some tribal link, he was still looked down upon for his skin color. In a way, I had it easier, they only looked down at me because I am a woman."

"So where is everyone else? I know Sean said everyone was getting drunk last night. They sleeping it off?"

"Yeah, and they didn't really get drunk, just loosened up quite a bit. They never drink to the point of passing out but they needed the escape. This is hard on everyone, we didn't expect to lose him so soon. The guys won't be up for a bit but I wanted to watch the sunrise. They can grab a bite on the way to the airport. I'll miss them but this is where we belong now."

Johnny and Dani shared a quick breakfast, then she scribbled a note for Sean and stuck it on the fridge. When she headed out to the barn, Johnny followed and he helped her tend to the horses. Then she saddled Shadow and Thunder and invited Johnny to go riding with her. They weren't gone long but when they returned, everyone else was up and packing to leave. Dani got hugs from everyone before they piled into the rental car to return to the airport and the flight back to Myrtle Beach.

After everyone left, Dani pulled out the newspaper clippings and letter from her father. Pulling out pen and paper, she began to make notes for later research. As she read over the clippings, she noted birth dates and death dates, along with marriage information. Finally she was left with just an unknown male child, only 7 or 8 at the time of the death of Bluebird, and his native name, Little Fox. She folded the papers and tucked them all away in a desk drawer, knowing it would take time to rebuild trust with tribal members. Maybe her status would help, but after the way her family had been treated, she didn't really want the tribe to find out about her.

Several days passed and Johnny was finally back at work, Sean continued to ride with him and Roy. Alan was back working at the hospital and Dani stayed busy at their ranch. The foals were walking well and she was getting them used to halters and being handled by people. She also spent time working with the new dogs and the teaching the trainees how to instruct them and guide them. She was confident that all three dogs could be used for crowd control and search work.

Then one day, she stopped by the station to see Sean and the guys, bringing lunch for everyone. The squad was out on a call, so Dani decided to go thru the mail while she waited. As she flipped through the letters, one caught her eyes, because it was addressed to her father. She noted the return address was South Dakota and she wondered if maybe it was more information about the unknown relative. She was so intent on reading that she didn't even notice when the squad returned, nor when her brother called her name.

As Sean approached the couch where Dani sat, the letter dropped from her hands and she sat there stunned. Sean was concerned but when he tried to find out what was wrong, all she did was hand him the letter. He began to skim it, until one sentence caught his eyes. He looked at Dani and she just shook her head numbly, she couldn't believe that her father had been so close and never known. Sean walked over to Johnny and handed him the letter.

"You need to read this."

"What is it?"

"Dad wrote to the mission near the reservation trying to find out more about our family. Just read it, last paragraph."

Johnny took the letter and started skimming and he too was surprised at the contents. "Are you sure, she can't be mistaken?"

"I don't think so, Dad didn't tell them everything about the family but she mentions things that only someone who knew them would be able to know. It has to be right, it even feels right."

By now everyone was curious, Johnny just handed the letter to Roy and pointed to the last paragraph. Roy read it, then looked at the others and read it to them. "When Bluebird died, her son came to live here at the mission, Little Fox stayed here a few months, until his aunt was located in Los Angeles. When she came to pick him up, she had his official birth certificate, his name is John Roderick Gage."

Capt Stanley was the first to congratulate all three of them, but everyone was happy for Johnny. Even though they all felt like a family, it was different to know that you had real flesh and blood relatives who cared about you. Dani returned home with a heart full of happiness, knowing that Johnny did indeed belong with them.

A/N - This story is dedicated to Jim (my dad) BJ & Johnny, brothers forever in the department and in their hearts. I know Daddy & BJ are watching over us from that station in the sky. Saturday nights when my dad was working, I got to stay up late and talk to him after E! went off and all the guys at the station put up with my never-ending questions and wanting to wear their helmets. My favorite spot in the station was the jump seats on the engine.


End file.
